


My Sweet Prince

by Monz_Loveless



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom, Thunderfrost - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monz_Loveless/pseuds/Monz_Loveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después del desastre en Migdard, Loki logra el perdón del Padre de Todo, con la condición de no volverse a acercar al Tresseracto y obedecer sus reglas, Loki accede, sólo por que Thor se lo pide de manera encarecida.</p><p> </p><p>Todo transcurre bien hasta que en una de sus artimañas, un hechizo le sale mal, ahora está por dar a luz a un ser, hijo de Thor... todo se le viene abajo.</p><p> </p><p>ThorxLoki</p><p>Mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo I: ¿Príncipe de Asgard o Jotunheim?

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel, sólo los uso como referencia, el título está inspirado en una canción de Placebo "My sweet Prince".

My Sweet Prince

 

Por: Monz_loveless

 

Capítulo I: ¿Príncipe de Asgard o Jotunheim?

 

 

“My sweet prince, you are the one …My sweet prince , you are the one…”

 

 

El sol resplandeció iluminando la habitación del palacio, bajo las sábanas color turquesa se encontraba el Dios del Trueno, dormido de manera apacible, roncando un poco casi de manera cómica mientras la mayor parte de su cuerpo se encontraba al descubierto, completamente desnudo. A su lado, descansaba el Dios del Engaño, quien ya estaba completamente despierto, boca abajo, con la espalda completamente descubierta, observaba al rubio dormir, era de las pocas ocasiones en las que se permitía ser cursi y podía contemplarlo mientras éste dormía, no lo decía a menudo pero le amaba más de la cuenta…

 

Así espero largo rato hasta que Thor despertó, cuando empezó a moverse Loki se hizo el dormido para que el rubio no notara que él había estado velando sus sueños, Thor de inmediato se enredó al cuerpo del pelinegro y le dio un casto beso en los labios, éste enmarcó una ligera sonrisa y abrió los ojos, mientras sentía que las orbes azules del mayor lo devoraban casi por completo.

 

-Deja de mirarme así, ambos sabemos que luzco mejor como mujer…- Dijo bajito el pelinegro mientras se giraba en el abrazo para quedar frente a frente con el rubio.

 

-Mentira, me gustas más así…- Se quejó Thor, mientras le robaba otro beso a Loki, éste un poco más profundo. En medio de sus travesuras, Loki había logrado a base de un hechizo convertirse en mujer, el efecto duraba un día por lo que tenía que hacer uso de sus encantos para lograr engañar al Dios del Trueno… pero su particular manera de ser, su extravagancia nata y su porte altanero lo delataron por completo, Thor era algo bárbaro pero no era idiota, de inmediato supo lo que Loki tramaba y lo que siguió a eso fue una ronda de sexo salvaje que, de haber sido hombre en ese momento, seguro acababa partido por la mitad o algo parecido.

 

-Sí claro, por eso me duele todo el cuerpo…-Masculló el pelinegro, fingiendo molestia, pero la verdad la había pasado bien, y para ser un hechizo que sólo había practicado una vez, todo le había salido bien, tenía talento… y lucia despampanante en aquél vestido verde, que por supuesto jamás volvería a usar debido a lo incómodo que era, además de que le había prometido a Thor no volverlo a hacer… al parecer el rubio gozaba más de su compañía siendo hombre, y es que era claro que no tenía nada que envidiarle a una mujer, sus formas y sus facciones eran perfectas.

 

Loki se quedó pensando unos momentos, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía a Thor encima suyo, besándole con ansia, recorriendo con sus fuertes manos la nívea piel del otro, enrojeciéndola con su boca con besos bruscos y pequeñas mordidas, Thor era demasiado posesivo y aunque Loki no quisiera admitirlo, eso le calentaba, y mucho…

 

Loki enredó las piernas sobre los costados del rubio, de manera involuntaria, pegando su cuerpo aún tibio al del otro, dejándose llevar por las caricias y el desenfreno, Loki había comprobado algo, fuera de fastidiar a Thor se había dado cuenta de que él lo conocía de todas las formas posibles, que había llegado a un punto en el que era casi imposible engañarlo, que Thor lo amaba a pesar de ser mentiroso, altivo, cruel y engañoso, que sólo él sacaba la mejor parte de su ser de una manera en la que el pelinegro no podía explicar…

 

-Me mentiste…- Dijo entre jadeos Thor mientras devoraba el cuello de Loki.

 

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo me presenté como una princesa extraña o la otra vez que te dije que no me ponías ni un poco…?

 

-Cuando me dijiste que no me amabas…- Le dijo el rubio a modo de reclamo mientras clavaba sus orbes azules sobre las color esmeralda.

 

El pelinegro soltó una risita, casi burlona -Eres un torpe, ya deberías de estar acostumbrado al Dios del Engaño…-Le susurró Loki de manera sensual mientras tomaba el rostro de Thor con ambas manos, para juntar sus labios en un beso candente, mientras las manos del otro lo recorrían sin piedad, esa sería una mañana entretenida, como muchas otras…

 

(…)

 

 

Había pasado poco más de un mes y medio, desde la aparente travesura de Loki, todo transcurría con normalidad en el palacio, sólo que el pelinegro no se había sentido nada bien los últimos tres días, padecía jaquecas, náuseas y vomitaba ante la más mínima provocación, lucía pálido, cansado… ese día, cuando iba hacia el comedor de manera algo indispuesta para la cena, se desmayó en el corredor principal del palacio, alarmando a más de uno, Thor era el más preocupado.

 

 

De inmediato y por órdenes de la Reina, lo llevaron a su habitación, donde de inmediato se hizo llegar al médico real, un hombre anciano y sumamente sabio, no sólo conocía de medicina, también de herbolaria y algo de magia blanca, todo un experto, no por nada era de amplia confianza para la reina, hicieron salir a los sirvientes y a Thor, prácticamente a la fuerza, pues no quería dejar sólo a Loki. El pelinegro ya se hayaba consciente y cooperó a regañadientes con todo lo que decía aquél hombre, contándole todo lo que le había pasado, lo que le dolía, que llevaba un par de días con dolor en el vientre y que vomitaba a pesar de comer poco o abstenerse… que los mareos eran horribles y que lo hacían tropezar.

 

El hombre estuvo largo rato examinándolo, mirándolo con extrañeza y escuchándolo atentamente, usó un aparato, una especie de cono que situó sobre el vientre de Loki, éste tenía una ligera abertura para poder escuchar desde el otro extremo, el anciano se quedó quieto un par de minutos, de repente, se puso tan pálido que Loki pensó que quien iba a desmayarse era él. De inmediato dejó el cono sobre la cama y puso ambas manos sobre el vientre del pelinegro, quien se sobresaltó por el contacto, el anciano palpó su vientre en círculos, como queriendo encontrar algo, hasta que presionó sobre un punto que hizo que el pelinegro se encogiera debido al dolor, se quejó bajito y fue entonces cuando el hombre abrió los ojos cual platos y lo miró sorprendido, el pelinegro pensó que le daría la noticia de que estaba desahuciado…

 

El hombre se aclaró la garganta. –Su alteza, yo no me explico cómo ha podido pasar esto…es…es… imposible- Dijo algo alterado, mirando alternadamente al estómago de Loki y a su rostro, el pelinegro comenzaba a desesperarse. –Dime de una vez de qué me voy a morir y si me va a doler…-Dijo Loki rodando los ojos de manera un tanto catastrofista.

 

-Por el contrario mi señor, no sé cómo ha ocurrido… pero… está usted embarazado…-Dijo el hombre, de manera clara mientras Loki sentía cómo se le iba todo el color del cuerpo, tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

 

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? ¡No soy mujer! ¡Tienes que estar jugando!...-Le dijo exasperado sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar, eso lo sobrepasaba por completo.

 

-Lo sé, alteza, me permite preguntarle… ¿Ha usted realizado algún hechizo, algo que pudiera… ponerlo en esta situación?...-Inquirió el anciano.

 

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Tú…!- Y se quedó callado antes de seguir insultándolo, recordó la vez en que se había convertido en mujer para molestar a Thor, algo había tenido que salirle mal, fue un idiota al practicar el hechizo sólo una vez. –Mierda…- Dijo bajito mientras se sentaba de nuevo sobre la cama, si algo le había salido mal ahora estaba embarazado, de Thor… quería morirse en ese mismo momento.

 

Respiró agitado sin saber que hacer, todo se le venía encima por una estupidez, estaba condenado. –Estoy seguro de que con los cuidados precisos, tendrá un bebé saludable alteza, la Reina estará muy…- Loki se alarmó, nadie debía saberlo ¡Nadie!

 

-¡No!... no quiero que nadie se entere ¿Me escuchaste? Mucho menos mi madre…-Loki se frotó el rostro, en una clara prueba de desesperación. –Invéntales algo, diles que estaré bien… si alguien se entera lo pagarás caro…-Lo señaló con una mano sin importarle del todo que estuviera amenazando a ese pobre viejo, pero tenía que pensar demasiadas cosas… -Cuando decida lo que haré te mandaré llamar…diles que necesito descansar, no quiero ver a nadie- Se limitó a decirle, ¿Qué haría ahora?... Si Odín ya lo había perdonado por la catástrofe en Midgard, esta vez si que estaba muerto.

 

No sabía si sentirse feliz o destrozado, traería a un nuevo ser al mundo… un ser que era fruto de aquél a quien amaba con todas sus fuerzas, ¿sería ese ser bien recibido? Si nacía en Asgard que sería ¿Príncipe asgardiano o de Jotunheim? ¿Acaso un simple bastardo? No podía con toda esa carga… pero no quería volver con los gigantes de hielo… ¿Qué tal si ese nuevo ser era uno de ellos, uno como él? ¿O poseía la fuerza de Thor y lo destrozaría antes de nacer? Demasiadas preguntas con tan pocas respuestas, y cada una más catastrófica que la anterior, podía permanecer el Asgard hasta que lo del embarazo se hiciera notable…

 

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al espejo, que era de cuerpo completo y se quitó la bata de seda en tono verde, dejándola caer al piso, se miró en este, de manera detallada y más que preocupada, su figura lucía perfecta, a excepción de el tono pálido, más de lo normal en él, se puso de perfil, bajó un poco su ropa interior y observó una ligera curva, apenas y notoria para él en su vientre, invisible para los demás, no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, estaba preocupado, aturdido, estaba completamente solo con esa noticia cargando en su espalda…


	2. Llámame el peor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Como aclaración, la canción se llama "Call me" y es de Shinedown, inspiración del título.
> 
>  
> 
> Avance: El próximo capi sabrán por qué hace lo que hace nuestro querido Loki T.T... ¡Gracias por leer! No saben lo feliz que me hacen, enjoy :D

Capítulo II: Llámame el peor.

Por:Monz_loveless

“Call me a sinner, call me a saint…Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same…”

 

Había pasado un mes desde la “Impactante noticia”, Loki poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse mejor, el médico real, quien ya era de sus pocas personas de confianza y a quien extrañamente comenzaba a tratar como persona, había estado visitándolo cada semana debido a la paranoia del pelinegro.

La náuseas habían pasado casi por completo, y ahora sólo sufría vértigos por la mañana al querer incorporarse de la cama, el vientre aún le dolía, pero según el anciano era normal, el nuevo ser comenzaba a hacerse espacio dentro de su cuerpo. Tenía que tomar cierto té de raíces extrañas y los síntomas pasarían poco a poco.

Tdoso ese mes se le había ido volando, estaba inmerso en un mar de meditaciones que parecería no tener final, nadie más que aquél anciano y el pelinegro conocían la noticia. El viejo hombre le había dicho a Thor y a la Reina que esa sólo agotamiento, que con el debido reposo se pondría mejor…Al parecer su madre se lo había tomado demasiado en serio, le había prohibido rotundamente el acompañar a Thor en cualquier clase de misión hasta que mejorara por completo.

El médico le dio la razón, admitió que en su estado era lo mejor, tenía que alejar la violencia de su vida por un tiempo, al menos hasta que el bebé naciera, incluso un poco después…

-Ya puede vestirse, alteza...-Le pidió, era como la quinta vez que lo veía y al parecer las visitas continuarían. Loki obedeció, poniéndose una vez más su bata de tonalidad verde.

-Majestad, le recomendaría que usara su magia sólo de ser extremadamente necesario, no sabemos cómo podría reaccionar el bebé, se estaría usted arriesgando demasiado…-Comentó el hombre, hablándole con franqueza, el pelinegro sólo asintió con la cabeza, ser un Gigante de Hielo complicaba en demasía las cosas, no podía irritarse.

-Subirá un poco de peso, tendrá cambios repentinos de humor, nada grave…-

-¡¿El qué?!...- Replicó el pelinegro, alterándose un poco, la idea de convertirse en un hombre gordo no le era para nada atrayente.

-Está bien…-Dijo Loki intentando calmarse, mientras se ceñía la bata al cuerpo, su embarazo de tres meses comenzaba a notarse apenas y un poco, nada que su ropa no pudiese ocultar.

 

-Gracias, ya puedes retirarte…-Comentó el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a darle un pequeño saco lleno de monedas de oro, perfectamente atado que había tomado de su buró, Loki estaba seguro que le pagaban bien por sus servicios, pero era la única manera en la que Loki podía mostrarle algo de gratitud a aquél hombre… ya comenzaba a ponerse sentimental y eso le daba algo de miedo…¿Acaso empeoraría conforme fuera avanzando el embarazo?.

-Muchas gracias alteza…-Dijo el anciano haciendo una gran reverencia en muestra de un infinito agradecimiento.

-Le recomendaría que planeara decírselo a la Reina y al padre de Todo… y especialmente a Thor, su alteza…- Dijo mientras se levantaba a mirarlo, era un hombre prácticamente inservible físicamente, pero parecería que leía la mente. En el tiempo que llevaba de tratar al joven príncipe, le había dado la suficiente confianza como para decirle cualquier cosa sin el más mínimo temor de ser asesinado por Loki sin ninguna clase de piedad o algo por el estilo.

-Estoy seguro de que el amo Thor se alegrará mucho con la noticia…- Le esbozó una sonrisa, Loki abrió los ojos como platos ante tales palabras, pero pudo ver el júbilo en los párpados arrugados del médico, se preguntó por un momento por qué no podía permitirse esa clase de alegría, ese secreto lo carcomía por dentro…

-E-eso haré…- Comentó el pelinegro, sonriéndole de manera tenue, insegura.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Inquirió curioso mientras arqueaba una ceja ¡Encima se preocupaba por saber su nombre! Eso sí era una completa revelación.

-Hipias, su alteza…- Respondió el otro mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Gracias Hipias, ya puedes irte…- Ordenó el pelinegro, el hombre le hizo otra reverencia y salió a paso lento de su habitación.

 

 

*Flash back*

-¿Seguro que te sientes bien?...- Preguntó el rubio buscándole la mirada a Loki, más que preocupado. El pelinegro no podía decírselo, no era el que no “estuviera bien” era más bien un “no estoy listo” no sabía como afrontar toda esa carga que llevaba consigo, se sentía raro, ni molesto ni triste, sólo raro…

-Estoy bien Thor, no ha sido culpa mía que madre le haya dicho a Odín que no me dejara ir de campaña contigo…- Respondió Loki, era el rey de las mentiras, esperaba que no se le cayera el escenario que tenía armado para que no lo descubrieran, de vez en cuando reía, hacía comentarios sarcásticos y molestaba a Thor, pero algo presentía el rubio, algo le estaba ocultando.

-Mírame Loki, dime la verdad…-Exigió el rubio frunciendo el ceño, haciendo una mueca de molestia, su amado pelinegro no lucía del todo bien.

Loki suspiró fastidiado y le miró a los ojos cuando el otro tomó su barbilla exigiéndoselo así. –Te voy a extrañar ¿Estás contento?...- Le respondió a modo de reproche, era verdad y a la vez era una artimaña. –Te voy a extrañar Thor…- Le dijo mientras se acercaba a susurrarle eso último muy cerca de sus labios, para después robarle un beso para la sorpresa del otro, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del rubio.

Necesitaba una razón, una que le dijera que lo que tenían era real, que el podía traer a un nuevo ser al mundo sabiendo que estaría protegido, que estaría a salvo, que estaría feliz con sus padres. Padres… Odín siempre había sido un buen padre para él… Thor sería un buen padre, estaba seguro… pero no sabía si él cumpliría todos esos requisitos.

Thor lo tomó por la cintura, más que gustoso de su reacción, devoró su boca de manera ansiosa, casi compulsiva, cómo adoraba su boca, el tono carmín de sus labios, cómo se encendían conforme los roces iban subiendo de intensidad. Acarició sus costados mientras mantenía su cuerpo firmemente pegado al suyo. Había algo más, algo dentro de todo ese deseo, dentro de toda esa pasión que no conocía límites existía algo sublime, algo que no sabía cómo definir, algo que le constreñía el pecho, eso que los simples mortales llamaban amor, ellos lo llevaban a un nivel más elevado, pues no eran simples mortales.

Thor lo condujo a grandes zancadas hasta la cama, apenas y separándose un poco para respirar, buscando la manera más rápida de despojarlo de sus ropas, Loki no quería hablar, no quería tener que decir más, quería que su cuerpo y sus sensaciones hablaran por él, sólo un momento, sólo uno…

El pelinegro se quitó la camisa y la lanzó hacia alguna parte, luego hizo lo mismo con la de Thor, quien por suerte no llevaba puesta la armadura, los pantalones y demás ropa de ambos no fue problema, Loki ya tenía cierta pericia al hacer esa clase de cosas… se dejó caer sobre la cama, con Thor a hurtadillas sobre él, el rubio rápidamente pasó a besar su pecho, descendiendo lentamente, causándole ligeras cosquillas a Loki con las puntas de su cabello rubio, cuando éste llegó a su vientre, depositó un beso húmedo sobre él, que hizo que los músculos del pelinegro se tensaran por completo, sintiendo una ola de excitación sobre una de sus zonas más erógenas, arqueó su espalda de manera deliciosa, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba la melena del mayor.

 

Soltó un gemido audible cuando los labios de Thor capturaron su entrepierna, al mismo tiempo que introducía un dedo intruso en la pequeña entrada del pelinegro, se le veía aún más excitado que Loki, no sabía si resistiría a estar lejos de él tanto tiempo, se había convertido en su motivo principal.

El menor se desbarataba en pequeños espasmos y gemidos sutiles, como una especie de ronrondeo delicioso, mientras Thor estimulaba su prominente erección e introducía otro dedo, acelerando la simulación de las embestidas, Loki era tan bello… se separó un momento para contemplar su rostro perfecto, que comenzaba a perlarse de un sudor divino, el rubio no pudo soportar más tiempo esa visión…

Se separó abruptamente de Loki, haciéndolo girar en la cama, para que quedara de espaldas a él apoyado sobre sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos, se acercó a él presionando su sexo sobre el trasero del menor, tan deseoso por sentirle… besó su hombro, ascendiendo entre jadeos hasta su oído, lamió y mordió un poco su lóbulo derecho, como tentándolo.

-Thor… por favor…mgh…- Gimoteó el pelinegro, moviendo su cuerpo hacia el del mayor por pura inercia y deseo…

-Loki…no sabes cuánto voy a extrañarte…-Jadeó el mayor en su oído, antes de entrar en el pelinegro con una estocada.

*Fin del flash back*

 

Loki llevaba dos semanas sin ver a Thor, estaba en campaña con el ejército en cierta región horrenda, un pueblo bárbaro que al parecer no aceptada del todo las medidas diplomáticas que su hermano había optado por implementar. Si tan sólo él estuviera con él… convencería al rubio para someterlos. Rápidamente despejó la belicosa idea de su cabeza debido a las palabras de Hipias.

Loki podría mentirle incluso al Padre de Todo, pero sabía que si Thor regresaba, no podría hacerlo, no soportaría más tiempo sin decirle la verdad, no tenía idea de cómo lo tomaría… de cómo reaccionaría todo el reino, pues la noticia se esparciría como un gran incendio.

El pelinegro se recostó, claramente agobiado, cerró los ojos poco a poco, como queriendo descansar un poco, se quedó profundamente dormido.

 

 

¡Eres un monstruo, eso que llevas dentro no debería nacer!

Está condenado a ser como tú, a padecer como tú, a no merecer nada…

¿Crees que Thor va a aceptar algo como eso? ¡El está destinado a ser rey, no el padre de un bastardo!

Príncipe del Engaño, el engañado has sido tú… Thor no te ama ¿Quién podría amar a un gigante del hielo?

Voces, voces horrendas con rostros distorsionados, gritaban dentro de la mente de Loki, lo herían con sus funestas palabras, la realidad, eso era lo que le dolía… la realidad.

¡¡¡¿¿¿Quién???!!!

Un horrible grito, uno desgarrador, de lo que parecía ser su voz hizo que Loki despertara, aterrado, sentándose sobre la cama y respirando agitado, lleno de miedo, como pocas veces… notó que su piel estaba de una tonalidad azul profundo, sabía lo que eso significaba…

Cruentas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras abrazaba sus rodillas con una mano, como buscando refugio, la otra se posó sobre su vientre y la pequeña curvatura un poco más remarcada…por la mañana hablaría con Odín.

(…)

Cuando el ejército regresó, un par de días después, de manera triunfal con Thor a la cabeza, seguido de los mejores guerreros de Asgard, se dispuso un banquete en el palacio, para celebrar el éxito de su campaña, todo estaba listo. Todos esperaban el poder compartir esa gran dicha, cenar con el Padre de Todo y con la familia real, era como un sueño hecho realidad…

Thor no pudo ver a Loki en cuanto llegó, tenía que estar listo para el banquete, pero supuso que ahí lo vería, su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez que pensaba en volver a verlo, para él habían sido siglos.

Se hizo una especie de brindis, y Thor no vio por ningún lado a su amado, tenía que estar al lado de él o de su madre en la cena, supuso que estaba retrasado o que seguía sintiéndose mal, pero supuso que algo no andaba bien cuando miró la aflicción en el rostro de su madre, quien estaba sentada a su lado.

-Madre, ¿Dónde está Loki, aún se siente mal? ¿Le han estado atendiendo?...- El rubio se acercó para interrogar a su madre, ignorando el barullo de la gente, quienes reían animados, al tiempo que bebían y comían exquisitos manjares.

 

La expresión que puso la mujer en respuesta no fue nada alentadora, ella miró a Odín, tratando de no romper en llanto, se levantó de la mesa disculpándose, se retiró lo más rápido que pudo. Thor miró al Padre de Todo, quien mantenía una expresión severa, calculadora…

-Tu hermano ha decidido regresar a Jotunheim, a ejercer su título de rey, ha decidido desobedecer mi orden de permanecer en Asgard… por lo que ya no es bienvenido dentro de este palacio…- Sentenció Odín, de manera fría, distante… a Thor se le subieron los colores al rostro de ira, de asombro…

-¿Qué le has hecho? ¡¿Por qué ha querido irse?!...-Reclamó el rubio colérico, levantándose de su asiento, levantando la voz, ignorando a los presentes, que ahora se encontraban en absoluto silencio y miraban a ambos perplejos.

Odín guardó un largo silencio, a Thor le pareció una eternidad. –Lo ha decidido él, fue desterrado por desobedecer mis órdenes…- La palabra “desterrado” causó un escalofrío siniestro en Thor, que lo hizo que se enfureciera aún más, si se podía.

-¡Mientes!...-Vociferó el dios del trueno, volcando la enorme mesa con todo lo que tenía encima, sin importarle la gente, sin importarle nada. El dolor, la cólera funesta, una combinación peligrosa… la ausencia del ser amado, la completa perdición.


	3. Capítulo III: Almas gemelas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Les traigo el tercer capi! *Lanza flores por ahí*
> 
> Espero que sea de su agrado, solucionar algunas cosas y enredar otras tantas XD
> 
> Gracias por leer! Enjoy :3
> 
> (La canción es "Soulmates never die", de Placebo, inspiración del título)

Capítulo III: Almas gemelas.

Por: Monz_loveless.

“Soulmate dry your eyes, 'cause soulmates never die…”

 

Loki llegó a Jotunheim debido a la magia de Odín, pues él no podía hacer ninguna clase de encantamiento a menos que su vida dependiera de ello, llegó con la armadura puesta pero mucho más abrigado que de costumbre, llevaba puesto un abrigo sumamente peludo y voluminoso, que lo cubría lo suficientemente bien, era más que claro que él no tenía ningún problema con el frío pero no sabía como fuera a tomar ese cambio el bebé, por lo que no decidió arriesgarse en absoluto.

Había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Hipias antes, de decirle lo que iba a hacer, lo que pasaría si hablaba con el Padre de Todo, la única manera en la que podría proteger al bebé, la medida radical que estaba tomando en ese entonces, el hombre se lo prohibió rotundamente, pero poco podía hacer, lamentaba no estar al pendiente del desarrollo del pelinegro y del pequeño o pequeña…Llenó a Loki de medicinas alternativas, de indicaciones, de restricciones, el pelinegro estaba seguro que había algo de su madre en ese viejo hombre…La interrogante más importante era ¿Nacería el bebé en ese horrendo lugar?...No quería ni pensar en ello.

 

Loki era un príncipe sumamente temido, más temido que respetado, era asolador de cuidades, perverso, cruel cuando se lo proponía… pero él sólo quería tener un lugar a dónde ir, algo que le perteneciera a él y al bebé, por horrendo que pareciera a comparación de Asgard.

Muchos gigantes de hielo acudieron a su encuentro, otros miraban desde lejos, por los rincones de las ruinas, de los escaparates, con temor, con asombro.

Intentó controlar las náuseas y el malestar que le causó el que fuera transportado hacia allá, su estado era delicado, pero aún así no trastabilló en cuanto comenzó a andar por el corredor principal, o las ruinas nefastas que quedaban de lo que había sido el palacio de Jotunheim, lo que habían sido las murallas y torres de éste se encontraban por completo destruidas, y Loki tenía la culpa de ello. Tomó con más firmeza su cetro y estrelló la parte plana contra el piso, creando una especie de estruendo y luz verde fluorescente.

-¡De rodillas!- Ordenó, intentando controlar lo más posible sus emociones, tenía dos razones por las cuales ser fuerte, una la llevaba consigo y la otra estaría mejor sin él, en Asgard…

(…)

 

Thor salió del gran salón hecho un furia, Odín se portó recio y ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra, se quedó inmóvil en su enorme silla, sin mirar a nadie más que al rubio cuando se alejaba, de inmediato llegaron un montón de sirvientes, para limpiar todo y ayudar incluso a aquellos que se habían caído de sus sillas, debido al impulsivo Dios del Trueno… por suerte no había ningún herido, más allá de comida sobre sus ropas…

Caminó directo a la habitación de su amado Loki, dándole mil vueltas a su cabeza, confundido, dolido, lleno de rabia ¿Qué había pasado? Entró en busca de una señal, desordenando todo a su paso. Se encontraba desesperado, buscó en el mueble donde su hermano colocaba y cuidaba de manera enfermiza de sus libros de hechizos, tenía todo en perfecto orden , al igual que los pequeños recipientes con los que los hacía, Thor decidió no meterse con eso, si Loki regresaba lo asesinaría por semejante atropello… por que debía regresar, Thor sentía que moriría de no ser así, no soportaría que de nuevo no estuviera a su lado.

Buscó bajo sus enormes almohadones verdes, lanzando todo al piso, sin importarle nada… cuando miró en el buró de Loki, notó diversos frasquitos ordenados, sus medicinas suponía… notó nombres raros en ellos, no tenía idea de para qué eran o cómo se tomaban, miró tomó un par y los observó como si fueran a soltarle algún secreto… de repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió levemente, soltando un pequeño rechinido que captó la atención del rubio, a cualquiera que osara molestarlo en el estado en el que se encontraba le iría mal…

Por la puerta se asomó un hombre anciano, que lo miraba entre preocupado y ansioso, recordaba haberlo visto en alguna ocasión, pero en esos momentos no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por ello…lo que el rubio desconocía era que era el médico Hipias quien había ido a buscarle… le lanzó una mirada fúrica y siguió revolviendo las cosas del pelinegro, aún con esperanzas de encontrar algo, pero Loki no había dejado nada para él.

-Su alteza Thor, señor, debo hablar con usted, es urgente…-Dijo el hombre afligido, con voz cansada, lo suficientemente alto para que Thor en medio de su arrebato pudiera oírle.

-¡Largo de aquí! No tengo tiempo para sermones o para lo que hayas venido-Dijo el rubio de manera cortante.

-A-alteza, es sobre el amo Loki… debe ir a buscarlo, pronto…- Debía apresurarse, quizá estaba siendo demasiado catastrofista, pero el bebé no podía nacer en ese lugar, no tenía nada en contra de los Gigantes de Hielo, pero si él no nacía siendo uno, su vida correría peligro, uno grave.

De inmediato Thor le prestó atención y de manera rápida como un trueno, avanzó hasta él y lo tomó de la camisa, de manera tan fuerte que de inmediato lo alzó del piso -¡¿Sabes por qué se fue?! Si no me lo dices te juro que…-Con la otra mano lo señaló como para hacer énfasis en su amenaza, cuando el anciano lo interrumpió.

-Lo sé pero no puedo decírselo… le guardo mi lealtad… debe ir a… buscarlo… él se lo dira… amo Thor, debe ir a Jotunheim…-Balbuceó el anciano, sintiendo que le faltaba un poco el aire debido a la brutalidad del rubio, el otro lo bajó lentamente, como reaccionando un poco de su arrebato, hasta que los pies de Hipias tocaron el piso. Thor sabía que por mucho que hiciera no obtendría más de ese viejo hombre.

El rubio lo soltó y salió a toda prisa, llamó a su martillo, el cual destrozó un par de muros pues se encontraba en su habitación, y salió del palacio.

-¡Abre el puente Heimdall!- Vociferó en cuanto estuvo frente al guardían del Bifröst.

Éste lo miró, prudente, como si ya supiera lo que el rubio iba a pedirle, y de cierta forma así era. –Si tu regreso de Jotunheim es considerado una amenaza para Asgard, se te prohibirá regresar…- Fue lo único que recibió como respuesta, antes de usar la espada para activar el puente y transportar a Thor a la tierra de gigantes.

 

*Flash back*

-Padre, quiero hablar contigo…- Loki miraba de frente a Odín, alzando el rostro pues el Padre de Todo se encontraba sobre su trono, miró al pelinegro con su ojo bueno, conocía lo suficiente a su hijo como para saber que cada que hacía algo como eso era porque había una gran treta detrás.

-Espero que no sea como para preocuparme Loki....Dijo Odín como respuesta.

-He decidido volver a Jotunheim, a reclamar lo que me pertenece, a ser rey…-Dijo el pelinegro adoptando una pose arrogante, altanera, completamente fingida pero perfectamente ejecutada, conocía sus habilidades a la perfección.

 

-No estás en derecho de exigir nada, ya habías querido destruir Jotunheim primero, después gobernar Midgard…¿Qué pretendes Loki?- El aspecto del dios de inmediato se encolerizó.

-Quiero ser rey ¿Es tan complicado entenderlo, padre?...-Inquirió, para rematar, por dentro las mentiras lo estaban desbaratando, necesitaba que el Padre de Todo actuara pronto, antes de que se arrepintiera, su mente sólo pensaba en Thor, lo mucho que lo extrañaría, lo mucho que lo amaba, pero también amaba el motivo por el que ese día abandonaría el palacio de Asgard, , no quería que nadie más saliera lastimado, que ninguno fuera juzgado por algo que a él se le había salido de las manos, algo que además de Thor le daban una razón para vivir…

-No tengo nada que decirte Loki, al parecer no aprendiste nada de lo que te enseñé, desprecias el gobernar al lado de tu hermano, rechazas a tu familia…-

-Ustedes no son mi familia…-Añadió el pelinegro con sorna, robándole el último ápice de paciencia a Odín.

-¡Suficiente!-.Amenazó un su cetro al pelinegro. –No quiero oír más de tus injurias, te advierto que jamás podrás volver a pisar Asgard, te olvidarás del reino y de la que vociferas no ser tu familia, yo, Odín, padre de Todo, en nombre de mi padre… y de su padre antes que él ¡Te destierro!- Loki cerró los ojos, y una potente luz salió del cetro de Odín, y hasta el último momento, sus pensamientos estaban con el rubio.

*Fin del flash back*

 

Thor llegó a Jotunheim, empuñando el martillo,amenazante, aún colérico, aún llevaba su armadura de gala, por lo que la roja capa hondeaba con el gélido aire del lugar, el frío era insoportable para todo aquél que no fuera un dios. De inmediato miró el castillo, aún en ruinas, pero levantándose, como si alquien quisiera devolverle la gloria con la que Odín se encontró la primera vez que les declaró la guerra, de inmediato pensó en Loki y comenzó a creer que iba en serio.

Los gigantes de Hielo de inmediato notaron su presencia, y que Thor estuviera ahí era como una declaratoria de guerra más que obvia, a Loki le temían por ser hijo de Laufrey y el sucesor del trono ahora que el padre había muerto, pero su nación y la de Asgard siempre habían estado en guerra y su “visita” no era para nada bienvenida…

Loki no había dado instrucciones para algo así, no esperaba que Thor fuera a desobedecer las órdenes de Odín, no esperaba que se arriesgara nuevamente a que lo desterraran, la última vez no le había ido nada bien siendo mortal…Cuando los guardias le informaron de su presencia, se sobresaltó, no quería hacerle daño, no quería… no podía hacerlo… Thor necesitaba regresar a Asgard cuanto antes…

El pelinegro no tuvo tiempo para meditar qué hacer, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba frente a él, destruyendo todo a su paso, matando gigantes con el martillo, derribando muros con truenos, era incontenible…de inmediato, lo que era el salón principal del palacio, donde el pelinegro tenía su trono, se llenó de gigantes de hielo, que veían a Thor con un solo propósito, el de asesinarle sin ninguna consideración., quizá pensaban que iría a declararle la guerra a Loki, quizá no pensaban.

 

Thor se lanzó sobre Loki como si de una fiera a su presa se tratara, el pelinegro ya se había levantado, aún llevaba puesto el abrigo peludo que lo hacía sentirse como una enorme ola de pelo, era de color negro por lo que su palidez y sus ojos verdes le daban una visión divina. El pelinegro sujetó con fuerza el cetro y antes de que el otro pudiera taclearlo, le disparó con él, haciendo que el rubio cayera al piso por el impacto, no quería hacerlo, en absoluto, pero la salud de ambos dependía en que no peleara con Thor… -¡Alto!- Odenó Loki en cuanto vio que los gigantes estaban dispuestos a defenderlo... ironía.

-¡Largo de aquí, salgan!- Viciferó aún cuando aquellos lo miraban dubitativos -¡Ahora!- Pronto se halló solo en el enorme salón semi destruido con el rubio, quien ya se había levantado y empuñaba el martillo en dirección hacia él, confundido y dolido, y aún más importante… aún encolerizado.

-¿A qué has venido Thor, acaso el Pedre de Todo no fue claro cuando te expresó lo que quería?...-Le dijo mientras lo miraba alzando una ceja, ahora sentía vértigo, mucha náusea, sentía que en cualquier momento quedaría inconsciente, pero siendo tan buen actor… Thor no notaría nada, sólo necesitaba aguantar un poco, soportarlo todo por el bien del rubio, por el bien de ese ser que llevaba dentro.

-¡Mientes!- Replicó el rubio. –Dime la verdad Loki, ¿Por qué te has ido? No puedes mentirme, a mi no…- Thor se acercó peligrosamente hacia el pelinegro en busca de respuestas.

-¿En verdad creíste que compartiría el trono contigo, Thor? Siento pena por ti, qué ingenuo eres…-Siseó Loki, ampliando una sonrisa ladina, que hizo que el otro sólo se enfadara aún más, mentía… tenía que estar mintiendo…

Cuando estuvo frente a él, Thor lo tomó por el brazo, de manera tan fuerte que Loki sintió que le rompería algo. –Eso es mentira…tiene que ser mentira… no puedes hacerme esto Loki…- Pudo sentir cómo la voz del rubio se quebraba, eso le dolía hasta el alma –No a mi…íbamos a compartir una vida juntos… ¡Tu lo dijiste!...que me mabas…que no te importaba nada más… no pudo ser otro de tus engaños… ¡No es cierto!- Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro del rubio, pero no soltó a Loki, temía que si lo soltaba fuera a esfumarse…

-Vete Thor…- Fue lo único que recibió por respuesta.

-¡No! ¡No me iré hasta que me lo digas! ¡Dime que no me amas! ¡Dímelo!- Gritó el rubio, perdiendo todo el control.

-M-me estás lastimando…- Thor sólo apretó más fuerte y Loki comenzaba a sentirse peor, todo le daba vueltas…

 

-¡Respóndeme!- Agitó un poco al pelinegro, la piel de Loki comenzó a ponerse de una tonalidad azul, si se convertía sería un completo suicidio.

Con la mano que tenía libre el pelinegro sujetó el brazo de Thor, el que empuñaba el martillo y amenazaba con hacerle daño, lo tomó tan fuerte que la armadura que cubría la piel del brazo del rubio se congelara en un instante, quemando la piel bajo su tacto por el …

-¡Basta! ¿Quieres la verdad? ¡Te amo, maldita sea! ¿Por qué sólo no pudiste quedarte en Asgard?...-Replicó Loki, perdiendo los estribos, quería detenerse, quería no romper en llanto, pero era tarde…

Dirigió en brazo de Thor hacia su vientre, apenas y abultado por los cuatro meses de embarazo, el rubio lo miró confundido, y lo soltó, con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, Loki hizo lo mismo, para después abrir el enorme abrigo que llevaba encima.

-Estoy embarazado…-Le soltó, así, sin más, llorando. –El hechizo…me…me salió mal y… voy a tener un bebé…- Dijo el pelinegro entre sollozos, de repente, algo en su interior lo hizo pegar un pequeño brinco, el bebé lo estaba pateando… y estaba seguro que bajo toda esa ropa Thor también lo había sentido, estaba a punto de subir el rostro para mirar a Thor cuando éste le cerró la distancia y le robó un beso, descolocando a Loki por completo.

-¡Voy a ser padre!- El rostro de Thor se iluminó, una vez que se separó del contacto, aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Loki no podía terminar de creer esa imagen. El rubio lo tomó por la cintura con un brazo para acercarlo más a su cuerpo, la mano que acariciaba el vientre de Loki no se movió de su lugar, le robó otro beso y el pelinegro seguía estático, hasta que el bebé volvió a patearlo para la conmoción de ambos, era muy fuerte…

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele?...-El rostro de Thor seguía en completa alegría, lo guió hasta el trono para que se sentara de nueva cuenta, la escena había pasado de ser dramática a cómica en un instante.

-No quería que esto te lastimara Thor, no quería que salieras perjudicado de ninguna forma…¡Tenía miedo! -Respondió Loki, aún llorando, sin contestar a las preguntas del rubio, éste se hincó frente a él, la manera en la que lo miraba, toda su adoración radicaba en él.

-No quiero saberlo…-Replicó. –Quiero estar contigo, no me importa cómo, Loki… eres lo que más amo y me has dado la mejor noticia que alguien como yo podría recibir…-Confesó el rubio, mientras acariciaba el vientre de Loki con ambas manos, su contacto se sentía tan cálido, tan reconfortante…-Thor…- Musitó por lo bajo el pelinegro, para tomar el rostro del mayor entre sus manos, volviendo a besarlo, se sentía tan dichoso y tan idiota al mismo tiempo…

El vértigo volvió a apoderarse de Loki, por lo que apoyó la frente en la del rubio, apretando levemente los párpados por la molestia. –Debemos regresar a Asgard…- Comentó el rubio más que preocupado, en ese momento recordó las advertencias del anciano por lo que le entró una especie de pánico de salir de ahí.

-Pero el padre de Todo…yo…-Decía Loki sin poder mirar al rubio, comenzaba a sentirse peor…-Yo hablaré con Odín…-Sentenció el rubio, levantándose para cargar a Loki en brazos.


	4. Capítulo IV: Una razón para vivir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi tumblr: 
> 
> http://monz-loveless.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción, "Truly, madly, deeply" de Savage Garden, inspiración del título, ya no los entretengo más, enjoy!

Capítulo IV: Una razón para vivir.

Por: Monz_loveless

 

“I'll be your love, be everything that you need   
I'll love you more with every breath   
Truly Madly Deeply Do…”

 

Thor salió de las ruinas de ese palacio, llevando a Loki en brazos, el pelinegro había insistido al respecto, diciéndole que podía caminar, pero demostraba todo lo contrario, por lo que Thor se limitó a besar su frente y seguir andando hasta donde el puente lo había dejado.

-¡Abre el puente Heimdall!- Vociferó de nueva cuenta el rubio, una vez que se encontró en el lugar correcto, el guardián observaba todos sus movimientos desde que llegó a Jotunheim, conocía las intenciones de Thor por mucho que él lo ignorara, estaba enterado del embarazo de Loki, estaba enterado de absolutamente todo, por lo que pese a lo que pasara, decidió dejarlos volver… Colocó su espada para activar el puente, un gran destello de luz cargado de energía iluminó el Bifröst.

-Vamos a estar bien, ya lo verás, yo los cuidaré…- Dijo el rubio de manera solemne, Loki sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando miró que la luz comenzaba a atraparlos, y aunque sentía raro que Thor hablara en plural, en el fondo era lo que más quería.

En cuanto llegaron a Asgard, Heimdall miró a Loki con preocupación, una vez que sacó la espada del lugar que activaba el puente, él y Loki nunca se habían llevado bien, al menos no desde que había intentado destruir a su propio pueblo, la manera en la que siempre le ordenaba cosas, desde pequeño había sido muy altivo y eso el sabio guardián no lo toleraba… pero lucía diferente, a pesar de su aspecto tenía un brillo natural en aquellos místicos ojos verdes, pensó que el cambio de Loki se debía a su estado… tenía que ser debido a ello…

-Será mejor que se presenten ante el Padre de Todo…él ya está al tanto de su regreso…- A Loki le entró aún más angustia, después de cómo había actuado con Odín… si salía vivo de esa sería un embarazado con mucha suerte.

-Thor, no tienes que cargarme hasta allá, puedo caminar…-Se quejó el pelinegro cuando las imponentes puertas del palacio de abrieron para ellos, Loki se quejaba, pero sabía que si el rubio lo bajaba terminaría de rodillas, estaba muy débil como para sentir autosuficiencia… Thor ignoró su queja y le besó la frente antes de entrar al palacio y caminar por el enorme corredor que los dirigiría al salón del trono, cuando un par de guardias los escoltaron, Loki supo que las cosas no estarían nada bien.

Al llegar al salón lo primero que el pelinegro pudo notar fue a su madre, Frigg, quien estaba sentada junto al trono de Odín, en un trono más pequeño, lucía mortificada, cuando vio llegar a sus hijos no pudo evitar el levantarse y bajar los peldaños de manera apresurada para encontrarse con ellos, Thor se arrodilló ante el padre de Todo aún sosteniendo en brazos a Loki, cuando el rubio se levantó de la reverencia, Loki le hizo una señal para que lo bajara, él terminó accediendo.

-¡Loki! ¡Hijo mío! ¿Qué ha pasado?- Exclamó la reina mortificada, mientras bajaba los peldaños desde el trono y se acercaba a su hijo menor en busca de respuestas, en busca también de protegerle, Odín estaba furioso…Loki intentó avanzar un par de pasos hasta su madre, pero las rodillas le fallaron y tuvo que detenerse de ella para no caerse, en un acto reflejo Thor tomó al pelinegro por la cintura para evitar que cayera, Odín los miraba amenazante, sin decir una palabra.

-Madre, perdóname, yo… déjame explicarte…- Comentó el pelinegro mientras aún se sostenía de su madre, se había sentido tan mal yéndose así, sin darle una explicación a Frigg, Thor siempre había sido el favorito de Odín, pero a pesar de que Frigg no era su verdadera madre, le había demostrado un amor incondicional a pesar de lo difícil de tratar que siempre había sido el pelinegro.

-Tenías prohibido regresar Loki, que Thor haya ido hasta allá por ti no significa que seas bienvenido en Asgard… ya he soportado mucho de ti…- Siseó el padre de todo de manera tajante, en cuanto tomó su cetro con fuerza, Thor se puso frente a Loki por mero instinto, para protegerlo, el pelinegro se quedó mudo, a lo largo de su vida Odín nunca había sido tan cuel con él, ni siquiera cuando intentó gobernar Midgard…

-Yo te explicaré, padre…-Dijo el rubio de manera solemne, la responsabilidad también era suya y jamás dejaría que le pasara nada malo a Loki.

-Él no habría vuelto por su cuenta...¡Porque sé que lo sabes Loki!-Se dirigió ahora hacia el ojiverde, con rabia pura en los ojos. -¿Explicarme qué? ! ¡Thor! ¿Aún consideras que sea tu hermano? ¡¿Aún crees que lo considere mi hijo?!-De verdad estaba furioso.

-¡No necesito que me consideres nada padre, ya no más!- Le espetó sin poder soportar más de sus gritos.

-¿Es que acaso no cometiste errores Padre de Todo? ¡¿Siempre has sido el anciano sabio que puede juzgar a cualquiera?!- Odín lo miró desafiante, sin poder creer que el pelinegro le estuviera alzando la voz.

-¿Quieres saber lo que ha pasado? ¡Un hechizo me salió mal y estoy embarazado padre, eso es lo que ha pasado! - El pelinegro siguió gritándole, claramente dolido.

-¡Thor y yo vamos a tener un hijo! ¿Y sabes qué? No me arrepiento de nada…-Terminó diciendo Loki, sin darle espacio para hablar a Thor, todas las mentiras que llevaba cargando los últimos cuatro meses se estaban ensañando con su persona, podía con mentiras de cualquier clase, pero con esas en específico, necesitaba sacarlas o terminarían asfixiándole…

Frigg, quien estaba a su lado abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, rápidamente bajó la mirada hacia el vientre de Loki, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y en ese momento el pelinegro no supo si eran de dicha, decepción o algo peor…

-Loki…mi niño…-Dijo ella sollozando, y una débil sonrisa se pintó en el rostro antes de abrazarlo y hacer que se tambaleara un poco, de no estar en una situación como esa hubiera sido uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

Odín se levantó del trono, colérico, su rostro se mostró rojo de la ira y apuntó a Loki con el cetro, a pesar de que su madre estaba con él y Thor un par de pasos delante

-¡Sabes que lo que has hecho es imperdonable! ¡Me has deshonrado! ¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte en mi palacio? ¡Debería de acabar contigo!- Vociferó el padre de Todo, y parecía que el eco de sus gritos resonaba en todo Asgard…

Thor empuñó el martillo y miró amenazante al Odín, como advirtiéndole –No me importa lo que pienses padre, yo lo amo y va a tener un hijo mío…- En ese momento Loki sintió como si su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho, ese latir desbocado era sólo un efecto que podía producir Thor en él.

-No quiero verlo en mi palacio… que se vaya a Mirgard si quieres verlo vivo, con lo que sea que lleve adentro…- Dijo Odín con un deje de indiferencia, tanto Thor como Loki no podían creerlo, pero para el rubio era una impresión enorme ver a su padre, el ejemplo de toda su vida actuar así, como un desalmado....

-¡La culpa también ha sido mía, no puedes hablarle así padre!-Replicó el rubio, claramente confundido y lastimado.

-Yo no puedo prohibirte que vayas a Midgard… pero tienes que regresar para asumir tu responsabilidad con el reino… quizá necesites tiempo para pensar en tus acciones impías…- Thor se quedó estático, no quería creer lo que oía, el padre de Todo seguía culpando a Loki por todo, más allá de favoritismo eso era irracionalidad…

Frigg, quien ya se había separado del abrazo que le había dado a su amado hijo, miró a Odín, sabía que no podía oponerse ante sus decisiones, pero no dejaría que Loki partiera así, al menos en ese estado, no soportaría el viaje.

–Si ya lo has decidido, será hasta mañana, a primera hora…-Dijo la diosa madre, mientras tomaba al pelinegro por un brazo, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que dos guardias se acercaran, Thor se negó de inmediato y él se encargó de cargarlo de nuevo, el pelinegro parecía estar como ausente, como si su animus no quisiera estar ahí, pero su cuerpo lo hubiera retenido en ese lugar, cruentas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, en cuanto el rubio lo cargó sólo pudo aferrarse a su cuello en señal de protección.

-Traigan al médico real…-Ordenó Frigg, estaba muy molesta con el padre de Todo.

Odín sólo miró a Frigg, por el eterno respeto que le tenía a su esposa y a la diosa madre, dejó que se saliera con la suya, caminaron a prisa hasta la habitación de Loki, cruzando un sinfín de pasillos y salones, Loki se sentía cada vez más ausente…

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Thor se dirigió hacia la cama del pelinegro, donde lo recostó sobre la mullida superficie, lanzando unos cuantos cojines verdes al piso, le miraba preocupado, le llamó un par de veces, pero apenas y podía mirarle, y eso era algo que alteraba aún más al rubio.

-Hijo, deja que Hipias se haga cargo…-Comentó Frigg, tomando a Thor por el brazo en un gesto maternal, mirando que tenía una herida considerable en el brazo, como quemadura, culpa de Loki. –Ve a que te atiendan…- Dijo la diosa mirando a los ojos a su hijo mayor.

-Tuvimos una pequeña pelea antes de venir aquí…-Se excusó Thor ladeando una pequeña sonrisa, una un tanto cansada. –Madre, no debiste hacerlo…- Añadió.

-Claro que sí Thor…-Respondió ella mientras le ponía una mano en la mejilla, llamaron un par de veces a la puerta, Hipias había llegado.

-Anda hijo, ve a asearte, yo cuidaré de Loki…-Le persuadió, para después hacer pasar al médico.

Hipias revisó al pelinegro de manera exhaustiva, mandó traer paños de agua fría, irónicamente tenía fiebre, el hombre no tenía idea de cómo eso podía llegar a pasar en él, pero agradecía que lo hubieran traído de vuelta.

Una vez que Loki volvió en sí, se encontró con Hipias de un lado de su cama y Frigg del otro, tomaba la palma de su mano y se veía claramente preocupada, Loki sonrió un poco a verla.

-Alteza, necesita reposo absoluto, no puede seguir arriesgándose así… desconocemos por completo las reacciones del bebé….-

-Es muy fuerte, es lo único que puedo decirte… pero no puedo quedarme, mañana debo irme a Midgard, son órdenes de Odín…- Replicó el pelinegro, incorporándose un poco sobre la cama, hasta quedar recostado con ayuda de su madre, ni siquiera notó en que momento le habían quitado la ropa.

-Thor irá contigo, Loki…- Añadió la mujer –En Midgard tendrán que verte los mejores médicos, tienes que cuidarte mucho hijo…- Frigg hizo una señal para que el médico saliera de la habitación, después de su revisión minuciosa para con el pelinegro .Su madre estaba a punto de romper en llanto y Loki no sabía qué hacer con exactitud para consolarla.

-Estaré bien, madre…- Musitó tomando las manos de la reina entre las suyas, él también quería creer eso último pero la verdad era que no tenía ninguna certeza.

-Siempre has sido tan terco Loki, eso tienen en común tú y Thor… desde que aprendiste a leer te encerrabas horas en tu cuarto, leyendo libros de hechizos, practicándolos una y otra vez hasta que lo conseguías… perdí la cuenta de las veces que iniciaste algún incendio en tu habitación…-Comenzó a hablar la reina, con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras miraba a Loki.

-¿Sabes? Nunca he visto tan feliz a Thor, no desde el día que llegaste a Asgard, estaba tan emocionado, corrió por todo el palacio diciendo que tenía un hermano, que lo cuidaría siempre, ya veo que no se equivocó Loki… él era el único a quien dejabas entrar a tu habitación, quien compartía la culpa cuando hacías alguna travesura o rompías algo… por algo llegaste a Asgard, Loki, naciste para estar junto a Thor…lo del bebé es otra señal, las cosas siguen su rumbo Loki, no existen las coincidencias… el destino está trazado aunque no lo parezca…-Loki no sabía que decir ante todo eso, los recuerdos le volvieron a la mente como aquellas historias que les narraba su madre cuando eran pequeños, sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera podía arruinar ese momento.

Cuando Thor entró a la habitación, después de recibir atención a su herida y una vez que se hubo aseado, se encontró con una de las escenas más emotivas de su vida, Frigg lloraba, de pie a un costado de la cama donde el pelinegro se encontraba recostado, tenía una mano sobre una de las mejillas de Loki y la otra sobre su pequeña pancita,el dios del engaño tenía los ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa preciosa, el rubio quería atesorar ese recuerdo en su memoria para siempre.

Se acercó a ellos y abrazó a su madre por un costado, las manos de Loki tomaron la otra palma del rubio y sintió alivio, después de todo ese dolor e incertidumbre.

-No me importa que vayan al final de los nueve mundos, yo estaré con ustedes, mis amados hijos…- Dijo la diosa madre enmarcando aún más su sonrisa divina, Thor la besó en la mejilla y Loki hizo lo mismo con su mano izquierda.

(…)

 

-Luces precioso, ¿lo sabías?...- Dijo el rubio cuando se acercó a besar suavemente a Loki, el pelinegro estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama y Thor estaba de rodillas frente a él, los rayos de la luna se colaban por una de las ventanas, dándoles un baño platinado a ambos.

-No tienes remedio Thor…- Dijo Loki mientras acariciaba un par de sus mechones rubios, la idea de tener que volver a Midgard había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza, impidiendo que pudiese conciliar el sueño, al parecer a Thor le sucedía lo mismo, o había algo que lo inquietaba…

-Quiero darte algo…- El rubio se separó un poco de Loki, para buscar algo entre sus ropas, él quien todavía las llevaba puestas, Loki sólo portaba una bata ceñida al cuerpo… el pelinegro arqueó una ceja, comenzando a divagar acerca de lo que sería, cuando el rubio interrumpió sus pensamientos, comenzando a hablar.

-No importa lo que pase Loki, ni a donde vayamos, yo te amo y amo a mi hijo… por favor, cásate conmigo…-Tomó la mano izquierda de Loki, mientras su mano izquierda sostenía el precioso anillo, plateado casi en su totalidad, con una gema color verde en el centro, sostenida por un par de detalles dorados, el reflejo que los iluminaba hacía parecer todo eso como un sueño, Thor colocó el anillo en el dedo del pelinegro, quien parecía haber perdido el aliento. El rubio sostuvo su mano firmemente con la suya mientras lo miraba directo a esos hermosos ojos color verde, reflejándose por completo en ellos, de inmediato, los ojos de Loki se llenaron de lágrimas, pero nunca apartó la mirada de su amado rubio.

-Sí…- Fue lo único que pudo decir con el ápice de voz que había salido de su garganta, un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas cuando volvió a besar a Thor, aferrándose a su cuello…


	5. Capítulo V: Seré tuyo.

Capítulo V: Seré tuyo.

Por: Monz_loveless.

“Well I've seen you suffer, I've seen you cry the whole night through  
So I'll be your water bathing you clean…Liquid blue…”

 

*Flashback*

-¡Eres un idiota Thor! Esta ha sido una de tus peores ideas, no sé cómo pude hacerte caso…- Dijo el joven Loki mientras caminaba a paso apurado, con los brazos cruzados, molesto, deseando que nadie lo viera en una situación tan vergonzosa como esa, poco digna de un príncipe como él.

-Vamos Loki, ha sido divertido…--Dijo Thor en su defensa, caminando tras él, escurriendo de fango sin ninguna clase de vergüenza, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

-¿A quién se le ocurre entrenar en un pantano? Eres un torpe…-Dijo Loki abriendo la puerta de su habitación, quitándose la gabardina, llena de un fango de un color no muy atractivo, y aunque sólo olía a tierra, era una grosería para Loki, quien siempre buscaba verse impecable.

Thor no dijo nada, a pesar de que él se había ofrecido a ayudar a su hermano para entrenar, nunca pensó que un trueno que se le salió de control fuera a ocasionarles un pequeño diluvio, empapándolos por completo, la magia de Loki no pudo hacer nada, más que golpearlo un par de veces por hacer que se ensuciara, eso y tratar de convertirlo en una artimaña de pantano, lo cual no pudo hacer, Thor terminó ganando a fin de cuentas, debido a su fuerza bruta. Las veces en las que el pelinegro ganaba eran sólo porque hacía trampa o por que Thor lo dejaba ganar, por supuesto sin decírselo.

Loki corrió por su habitación, intentando ensuciar lo menos posible, pero estar cubierto de pies a cabeza con esa sustancia no ayudaba en mucho. -¡No toques nada o te mataré!- Amenazó a Thor, antes de abrir la puerta que daba hacia el baño real. Era una amplia habitación, la cual estaba conectada a la habitación de Thor y a la de Loki, era para ambos pero Loki la acaparaba la mayoría de las veces.

Más que un baño era en realidad una pequeña terma, muy bien iluminada por un tragaluz que evidenciaba los detalles en dorado y blanco mármol, había una pequeña piscina con agua caliente, al igual que una bañera rodeada por un borde de rocas pulidas, al fondo una pequeña cascada que funcionaba como regadera, no había mucha vegetación adentro, a petición de Loki, no le gustaba en demasía el contacto directo con la naturaleza, menos cuando intentaba relajarse y pensar en los hechizos que aprendía, lo cual por lo general lo hacía a la hora del baño.

El pelinegro bajó la escalinata, casi sintiendo lástima por lo inmaculado que estaba el lugar y por cómo terminaría, decidió que no podía entrar a la piscina en ese estado, y mejor decidió entrar a la bañera, que más bien parecía una piscina poco profunda, de menores dimensiones pero aún así como para albergar por lo menos a 5 personas. Lanzó todo lo que traía encima en un claro gesto de asco, hasta que sólo quedó en ropa interior, se puso debajo del chorro que caía por la pequeña cascada, ignorando la imagen de Thor, quien lo veía embobado, apenas y cerrando la puerta como pensando en otra cosa.

-Ni creas que vas a nadar así, lo ensuciarás todo…- Reprimió Loki al rubio, pero sin mirarle, estaba demasiado ocupado buscando la manera más eficaz de quitarse ese carro café de su precioso cabello.

Thor siguió sin decirle nada, sólo miraba a Loki y por un momento deseó ser esa agua tibia que recorría todo su cuerpo, que le volvía ese níveo tono a su piel, no sabía si era él o todo el lugar había aumentado de temperatura. Loki volteó a mirarlo, una vez que casi todo su cuerpo estaba limpio, y el aspecto de Thor hizo que el Dios del Engaño esbozara una sonrisa.

Loki lo sabía, lo conocía a la perfección, sabía que él era la debilidad y la perdición de su hermano, pese a que Thor era unos cuantos años mayor que él, el pelinegro sabía que era la causa de los desvelos, de las distracciones y de los pensamientos más inapropiados del mayor, y eso le gustaba, le gustaba jugar con fuego, hacer siempre lo que quería.

Y así, tan quitado de la pena el menor puso las manos sobre su cintura, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Thor, y bajó lentamente su ropa interior, quedando desnudo sin ninguna clase de pudor, con la misma expresión calculadora y autosuficiente, un carajo le importaba si era inapropiado o prohibido para ellos, Thor siempre había sido de su propiedad.

*Fin del flashback*

 

Loki despertó, difuminando poco a poco en su memoria ese recuerdo de su juventud, la curiosidad que se había convertido en juego, se había vuelto una necesidad y a esas alturas era la vida misma. La luz se coló de manera furtiva por sus pupilas, lastimando sus hermosas orbes verdes, pestañeó un poco sólo para reconocer a alguien que no era precisamente Thor…

-¡¿Pero qué diablos?!... ¡Aléjate de mi!...- Dijo pegando un brinco sobre la cama, a la vez que con una mano abrazaba su pancita y con la otra hacía un intento vano de sostener un cetro, cetro que no tenía. El personaje se acomodó los anteojos y se alejó un par de pasos como tratando no ponerle más tensión al asunto, además, conocía lo peligrosos que podían ser ambos.

Loki miró alrededor, desesperado, aún con la vista nublada notó que no llevaba ropa puesta, más que un mugroso trapo que no lo cubría ni la mitad, tenía enchufadas un par de cosas y una especie de máquina hacía ruiditos a su lado, una cama, enorme, con sábanas perfectamente blancas era lo único que alcanzaba a distinguir. Cuando Thor apareció en su espectro, con esa sonrisa de felicidad boba y un tanto preocupada, todo comenzó a aclararse.

-Tranquilo Loki, estamos en Midgard…-Dijo Thor mientras se acercaba a tomar una de sus manos y besarla con adoración, la otra mano hizo un amago por tranquilizarlo poniendo una mano sobre su abultada barriga.

-¿Qué hace éste aquí?...-Dijo Loki, aún sin entender.

-También me da gusto verte…-Dijo el doctor Bruce Banner, con un deje de sarcasmo en lo que decía, mientras hacía unas anotaciones en una especie de pizarra electrónica que había en la habitación, si algo le sobraba a la torre Stark era tecnología.

-Le pedí ayuda a Tony, y Bruce es un médico excelente, te cuidó desde que llegamos aquí…-Dijo Thor sin soltar al pelinegro y mirando con agradecimiento a Banner.

-¿Le has pedido ayuda a Stark?- Inquirió el ojiverde, molesto. –No sabía qué hacer, te desmayaste cuando llegamos a Midgard…- Se excusó Thor y Loki decidió calmarse, no recordaba nada desde que cruzaron el Bïfrost, y en su estado no tenía derecho de exigir mucho, sabía que si estaba ahí era porque eran los amigos de Thor. Miró con desconfianza al científico, su relación desde que llegó a la tierra por primera vez nunca había sido buena, pero Loki no dijo nada.

-Ya le he explicado el procedimiento a Thor, y ha accedo, ahora… ¿Puedo?- Dijo Banner con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras sostenía un pequeño aparato en su mano derecha, se acercó un par de pasos hasta la cama de Loki y apuntó hacia su vientre abultado. Loki miró a Thor y éste sólo accedió con la cabeza, destapó al pelinegro de la fina sábana que lo cubría y alzó su bata hasta dejar su abdomen al descubierto. “Si me duele lo mato” Pensó Loki.

Banner tomó un tubo de gel de la mesita que tenía a un costado y virtió una cantidad generosa sobre el abdomen del pelinegro, quien tomaba la mano de Thor con fuerza, estaba nervioso pero no quería admitirlo, el líquido helado hizo que sintiera un pequeño escalofrío y que el bebé se moviera un poco, haciéndolo ponerse más nervioso aún. Acto seguido, el científico puso el aparato sobre el vientre de Loki, esparciendo el líquido y una pantalla se desplegó del techo, mostrando unas imágenes, apenas y sombras.

Loki no sabía lo que era toda esa clase de “experimentos” mortales, estaba nervioso… pero alterar a Banner jamás podía ser una alternativa, se quedó extremadamente quieto mientras seguía tomando a Thor de la mano, volteó a mirarlo en busca de alguna respuesta, pero él ni siquiera lo observaba, el rubio miraba la pantalla plegable, ansioso, atónito… lo que Loki desconocía era la explicación previa del científico hacia el Dios del Trueno.

¿Cómo explicarle a un semi-dios nórdico lo que era un ultrasonido?... Banner sólo dijo “Es un medio para conocer el sexo del bebé… también sirve para conocer su salud, aunque de eso no tengo ninguna duda…”, en el fondo sabía que estaba bien, es decir, era Loki… Thor estuvo a punto de preguntar más cosas, cuando Natasha lo interrumpió “¡¿Pretendes casarte con… ÉL?!” fue lo único que alcanzó a razonar la pelirroja, en medio de todo el alboroto que se había formado con los Vengadores, Stark estaba de viaje de “negocios”.

Cuando Loki logró distinguir un pequeño rostro en la pantalla, sintió una extraña sensación recorrerle todo el cuerpo, nunca antes la había sentido, era una especie de conmoción maravillosa que le cortó la respiración, el habla, que hizo que sus hermosos ojos verdes se volvieran gemas vidriosas en un segundo, el pequeño tenía una mano sobre la mejilla, como si quisiera despertarse del sueño y buscara tallarse los ojos por inercia, la imagen se volvió tan nítida que no podía creérselo, en cuanto Banner descendió con el pequeño aparato hacia la parte baja del vientre de Loki, lo supo, lo que al parecer sería la respuesta a muchas preguntas…

-Es niño…-Dijo Bruce, volteando a ver a ambos, sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa, por muchos que hubieran sido sus roces, el nacimiento de un ser siempre era algo de júbilo, esa era la palabra… júbilo puro.

(…)

Frigg contemplaba la escena desde el Bïfrost, junto con Heimdall, el guardián del mismo, tenía un pañuelo sobre la mejilla, sólo para que éste detuviera sus lágrimas de emoción, mirar los rostros de sus hijos, observar a su pequeño nieto, era de los momentos más felices, el destino los había separado, sólo para volver a juntarlos en el futuro.

Entonces fue cuando el Guardián cuestionó a la Reina ¿Por qué ella siendo la Diosa Madre, no les había dicho a sus hijos el sexo del bebé?... Él estaba más que consciente de que ella podía hacer eso y más… “La noticia puede alegrar a todos los mundos, pero eso es cosa de dos”, respondió ella, aunque el otro no supiese en ese momento exactamente a qué se refería.

Cuando ella le hizo entrega del anillo de compromiso a Thor, le contó todo, que ella lo había mandado a hacer especialmente para la que algún día sería la prometida de su primogénito, la que sería perfecta, la que lo acompañaría siempre. Ella escogió al mejor joyero de Asgard, escogió los materiales con los que sería fabricado, la gema que lo adornaría… un día antes de la coronación de Thor como sucesor del reino, le entregaron el anillo, al verlo, lo supo, era la viva imagen de su hijo menor, convertida en un anillo, entonces sólo confirmó lo que ya sospechaba…

 

(…)

Loki iba a estar un par de días en cama, sólo para que descansara y nada interfiriera en su embarazo, después de todo los “hombres embarazados” no se ven todos los días. El pequeño tenía la posición fetal perfecta, pero había un problema, estaba sentado… por lo que eso complicaría su nacimiento, Banner le haría algunos estudios anatómicos, para saber con exactitud en qué se estaban metiendo… en todo caso había que darle tiempo al bebé para que se acomodara.

Thor entró a la que sería su próxima habitación en la torre Stark, miró a Loki recostado, observando la enorme ventana que tenía frente a él, sólo mirando las estrellas del cielo, le dedicó una sonrisa más que extensa, traía un libro en la mano, no leía a menudo, pero cuando hurgó entre los libros de Stark, fue el único que le pareció “Apropiado”. El pelinegro le hizo un espacio en la enorme cama y Thor se recostó un poco, le dio algunos besos, el primero en la frente, el segundo en los labios y por último en su vientre.

Le dio el libro a Loki y éste lo miró, observando la portada “El príncipe feliz” decía el título, arriba de una ilustración colorida.

-Léenos algo… a Fenrir le gustará este libro- Le dijo muy pegado a su barriga, como hablándole al pequeño. -¿Fenrir?- Preguntó Loki, ¿Es que Thor ya había pensado en un nombre y él no tenía ni idea?.

-¿No te gusta?...-Preguntó el rubio, volteando a mirar a Loki, él sólo abrió el libro, cediéndole la victoria, en algún otro momento admitiría que le había encantado.

-En la parte más alta de la ciudad, sobre una columnita, se alzaba la estatua del Príncipe Feliz. Estaba toda revestida de madreselva de oro fino. Tenía, a guisa de ojos, dos centelleantes zafiros y un gran rubí rojo ardía en el puño de su espada….-Comenzó a leer el ojiverde, mientras de vez en vez miraba de reojo a su amado Thor y a su pequeño.

 

Continuará…


	6. Capítulo VI: Can't take my eyes off of you.

Capítulo VI: Can't take my eyes off of you.

Por: Monz_loveless.

 

-¿Acaso vuestra madre sabe que os acostais juntos?...-Bromeó Anthony Stark, alzando la voz en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del elevador en la torre Stark.

Thor, muy acostumbrado al ácido humor del millonario, sonrió desde su asiento con los brazos cruzados, todos le festejaron el chiste… y es que poseía un carisma nato.

-Al parecer a papá Odín no le agradó mucho la idea…- Dijo el agente Clinton como para rematar, mientras enmarcaba una sonrisita burlona, examinaba sus flechas de manera minuciosa, ordenándolas sobre la mesa, había sido uno de los más asombrados con la noticia, aunque tampoco era que lo desconociera del todo, de inmediato se notaba que esos dos traían algo.

Había asamblea de Vengadores, con un motivo muy particular.

Tony había regresado de sus labores diplomáticas, junto con la señorita Pepper Potts, a quien había dejado pisos más abajo organizando los asuntos restantes. Alrededor de la mesa estaba Natasha, Banner, Steve, Clinton y Thor, quien ya se había levantado para ir al encuentro de Tony y ahora lo estrujaba en un gran abrazo.

-Tranquilo grandote, me arrugas el traje…- Dijo el moreno, dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda a Thor, su camarada Asgardiano estaba de un humor tan radiante que asustaba a cualquiera.

-¿Dónde está la afortunada novia?... Cof, cof, es decir, el novio…- Inquirió, con algo de burla, una vez que se vió liberado del enorme abrazo.

-Duerme, ha sido un oso polar este último par de días…- Informó la agente Romanoff. Después de toda la tensión que había experimentado, Loki había dormido dos días enteros, sólo se levantaba a comer y a asearse, y Thor, como buen futuro esposo y padre, sólo se despegó de él cuando se enteró de que Tony había llegado y que se autonombraba el padrino de esa boda. Loki no se había enterado aún, pero Thor accedió gustoso.

-¡Pues despiértenlo! El sastre no tardará mucho en llegar, y como es de una agencia muy reconocida, puede que me cobre el minuto…- Dijo Tony, jugando un poco, lo que no sabían los Vengadores era que él ya había elegido un modelo de traje, al igual que el de el buen Steve, que en cuanto llegaran los diseñadores de modas, le haría probarse. ¿Por qué se tomaba esa clase de libertades? Bueno, estaba de sobra expresarlo… nadie podía ver al Capi en paños menores, no si no era Iron Man.

-Un momento… ¿Cuándo va a ser la boda?- Preguntó Natasha, algo desconcertada, es decir, esas cosas llevaban tiempo, pero sabía que hacía bien al subestimar a Stark.

-Tu jefe, el hombre del parche ¿Recuerdas?... les ha dado tres días libres ¿No es genial? Será mejor que vayan a buscar sus atuendos… mi gente estará muy ocupada con la vanidad excesiva del novio…- Dijo, admitiendo que Loki y él no eran tan diferentes después de todo, ambos unos ególatras sin remedio… aunque él lo era más.

-Stark, es miércoles…- Se quejó Barton, no muy acostumbrado a usar galas ni mucho menos, aunque tenía cierta curiosidad por mirar el vestido de Natasha, no creía recordar haberla visto en uno...

\- Y son las doce del día… ¿Algo más que informar, Legolas? ¡La boda será el sábado! Todos atentos, les haré llegar el memo para las cosas que deben hacer.- Dijo Tony, sin preguntar opiniones, varias pantallas se desplegaron desde el techo, mostrando los respectivos deberes de cada uno.

\- Tony ¿No te parece muy apresurado…? Es decir, no queremos causar molestias…- Dijo Thor, algo avergonzado, pero su sonrisa ansiosa delataba que quería hacer aquello lo más pronto posible.

-¿Y que ese bebé nazca fuera del sagrado matrimonio? ¡Jamás!- Dijo con sarcasmo, mientras avanzaba hasta la mesa y se sentaba con los demás Vengadores. –Por cierto, exijo ser “Tío Iron man” o “Tío Tony” pero eso en privado…- Le advirtió a Thor, como si de él dependiera cómo lo fuera a llamar el pequeño Fenrir.

Loki ya había despertado, con unas ganas locas de algo a lo que los mortales llamaban “chocolate” se había vuelto terriblemente adicto, desconocía que esos “antojos de embarazado” fueran plenamente normales. Salió de la habitación, con su pijama verde que ya le ajustaba un poco, aunque lucía perfecto con esos pantalones de seda, se acomodó un poco el cabello frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que había ordenado que llevaran a su habitación, y salió.

En medio camino hacia la cocina, un barullo gigante, lo hizo desviarse hacia el salón principal, se acercó sin ninguna clase de cuidados, arrastrando sus delicados pies sobre las esponjosas pantunflas, entró al salón, y escuchó el comentario de Stark, que, sin proponérselo, hizo que se sonrojara un poco y sonriera de manera casi tierna, y es que estaba irreconocible, estaba cambiando, pero para bien, y eso lo hacía sentirse magnífico, ignorando el que hubiera subido un poco de peso.

-¡Pero miren quién ha llegado! ¡Bienvenido cuernitos!- Dijo Stark, levantándose rápidamente de su silla, mientras iba a estrechar ligeramente a Loki. Éste le sonrió un poco, sin saber realmente qué hacer, nunca había tenido tanta ¿Aceptación? ¿Cariño?... No encontraba la palabra.

-Lo sé todo, ¿tu primera vez como mujer y quedas embarazado? A eso llamo suerte…ven, siéntate, te tenemos algunas noticias- Le dijo tomándolo del brazo, sentándolo en la que era su silla, que estaba al frente de la mesa.

-Tony, espera… ¿Cómo vas a casar a este par? No tienen papeles, si quieres una ceremonia por lo civil, necesitas un juez y…- Natasha hablaba, confundida, Thor y Loki no entendían nada de eso, entonces el multimillonario la interrumpió.

-Señores, les presento a Thor Odinson y a Loki Laufreyson… orgullosos ciudadanos americanos…- En las pantallas se mostraron ambas identificaciones, papeles necesarios, permisos de conducir y demás… ¿Cómo obtener un permiso de conducir si apenas te has subido a un auto? Pensó Thor.

-Un momento… Anthony ¿Has falsificado documentos? ¡Pero eso es un delito!... y… esperen… ¿Cómo es que Loki está embarazado?- Dijo Steve, sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Capi… Capi… te lo explicaré en la noche…- Respondió Tony, guiñándole un ojo y provocándoles un colapso a todos.

-Eres todo un caso, Stark…- Dijo la pelirroja, riendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Eso es cierto, peeero, tengo un amigo juez en las Vegas, que dejará su humilde labor de desposar a parejas gays para venir a nuestra adorable ceremonia…- Dijo fingiendo un gesto de ternura, mientras Loki le prestaba atención.

-¿Están hablando de MI boda, sin mi?...- Se quejó el pelinegro, a la par que Thor se levantaba para ir a darle un casto beso en los labios, evitando que se molestara del todo. -¿Al menos me van a decir cuándo es?...- Dijo como haciendo un pequeño berrinche, de manera más que adorable a los ojos del rubio.

-Éste sábado… será mejor que te alistes por que vendrán no sé quienes a confeccionarte el traje…- Dijo Clinton, dejando caer la noticia de golpe.

-¿Ya pensaste en qué quieres comer? Será algo sencillo, digamos unas… mil personas…- Tony hizo cálculos con los dedos.

-¡Anthony!...Dijiste que debíamos mantener esto de la manera más discreta posible- Se quejó Steve, mientras Loki los veía con pánico.

-Está bien, está bien… serán algunos amigos nada más, tendremos que invitar al jefe Fury, pero sólo porque les dio un par de días libres… ¿Chocolate o vainilla para el pastel?... ¿Loki?...- Preguntó Stark.

Y Loki, quien aún no procesaba toda la información, padeció un terrible vértigo, seguidas de algunas patadas del pequeño Fenrir que amenazaba con querer romperle las costillas.

-Creo que voy a vomitar…- Dijo el pelinegro, sin más.

 

(…)

-¡Parezco una uva! Esto fue una idea estúpida Clint…- Se quejó Natasha, quien se acomodaba el escote del vestido frente al enorme espejo del vestidor de esa costosa tienda, tenían crédito ilimitado, cortesía de Industrias Stark.

-Vamos Nat… es el décimo que te pruebas ¿Al menos puedo ver cómo te queda? Suplicaba un Clint muy exhausto, lleno de vestidos y ganchos por todos lados, el primero que le había mostrado lucía bastante bien, no entendía el por qué tener que probarse otro par de millones, a él no le había tomado ni cinco minutos escoger un traje gris óxford, un par de zapatos y la corbata al tono… pero no podía elegir el tono de su corbata si Natasha no elegía de una jodida vez el vestido… podía ver la desesperación de la señorita que los atendía, y él la comprendía a la perfección, se sentía peor.

-Si te ríes te ensarto una de tus flechas en…-

-Vamos Nat, sal de una vez, no me reiré, lo prometo- Comentó Clint, desde el otro lado de la puerta. Cuando la fina puerta de madera se abrió, dio amplia vista a una pelirroja muy bella, que lucía un vestido tono púrpura , sin tirantes y algo corto, un poco más abajo de la rodilla, tenía algunos detalles de brillantes bajo el busto, donde el vestido de hacía amplio y dejaba de ceñirle el cuerpo.

-¿Y bien?...- Dijo ella dándose la vuelta.

-¡Wow! Si tú no te lo llevas, yo lo haré…- Dijo Clint asombrado de lo bien que lucía su amiga.

 

(…)

-Cuidado con ese dardo mortal…- Se quejó Loki, mirándose al espejo.

-Señor, es un alfiler…- Dijo el sastre, un hombre de algunos años, pero al parecer de sumo prestigio.

-Loki, futuro esposo de Thor de Asgard, aunque te tardes...-

-Loki, deja de atormentar al pobre hombre- Dijo Tony, curiosamente les estaban haciendo las pruebas para los trajes a ellos juntos, al igual que a Thor y Steve, en algún otro lado del salón, Pepper insistió que era de mala suerte que los novios se vieran vestidos con los trajes de boda antes de tiempo, ella fue la que planeó todo para que estuvieran en salones separados.

El modelo de traje que había escogido, después de una disertación de horas con Tony, fue un color perla, de saco largo y una corbata un poco más oscura, zapatos perfectamente al tono y un broche de esmeraldas que simbolizaba una serpiente en la solapa, con él, ni su embarazo de seis meses era evidente.

Tony, por su parte, eligió un traje color azul profundo, un tono muy particular y elegante, porque obvio, al ser el padrino, no podía quedarse sin recibir toda la atención a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Mientras tanto, en otro salón de la torre Stark, se encontraba Thor con Steve, ellos ya charlaban animosamente, puesto que llevaban un par de horas que los diseñadores habían terminado con ellos, el traje de Thor era negro y perfecto, una corbata con matizados color perla, enviada por el padrino para darle una pista acerca del traje del otro novio, en cuanto a Steve, Tony se había tomado la molestia de elegirle el atuendo, que era un poco más clásico y que extrañamente, coordinaba perfecto con el del millonario… no se le iba una.

-¿Entonces nadie de tus amigos vendrá?...-Preguntó Steve, algo incómodo por haber sacado el tema, desconocía que ellos no podían llegar a la tierra sin la ayuda de Odín, y era obvio que el Padre de Todo se negaría de manera rotunda.

-Ellos no pueden venir, es una lástima porque extrañaré mucho su presencia, aunque ellos fueron los primeros en felicitarme cuando se enteraron de la noticia…-Dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica dibujada en el rostro, sólo esperaba que Heimdall los dejara observar sólo un momento uno de los momentos más felices de toda su existencia, ese y el nacimiento de su hijo eran cosas que ya no lo dejaban dormir.

-¿Oye, y Banner?...- Preguntó el capitán, como queriendo dispersar un poco la plática.

-Tony sabía que no podría con toda esta presión, así que se tomó la libertad de enviarlo a Francia por los anillos de boda.

-¿Francia?...- Preguntó Thor confundido, ¿Sería eso muy lejos?

(…)

 

Cuando llegó el gran día, la planta más alta de la torre Stark se había convertido en un jardín otoñal artificial, era una espece de mini paraíso utópico, lleno de rosas blancas y verdes enredaderas, una especie de altar improvisado hacía gala en el lugar, una alfombra color marfil atravesaba el césped y las sillas donde los invitados comenzaban a tomar su lugar, una ceremonia realmente pequeña, amigos cercanos y alguna gente importante de SHIELD, que Tony había tenido que invitar por compromiso.

Loki se miraba en el espejo, afinando los últimos detalles, mirando como el negro profundo de sus cabellos, un poco más cortos, como cuando aún vivía en el palacio, resaltaban con su traje, un par de pataditas por parte del pequeño Fenrir, le hicieron saber que era la hora, suspiró profundo y acarició su barriga por encima del saco.

-Este es uno de los días más felices de mi vida… el próximo será cuando nazcas y nos dejes verte…- Habló hacia el bebé, con una ternura indescriptible.

-Loki, es hora…- Dijo Natasha, tocando la puerta de su habitación, abriéndola de todos modos, ella y el pelinegro habían logrado llevarse muy bien, tanto que ella sería quien lo entregara en el altar, así como Pepper lo haría con Thor.

-¿Por qué no usas vestido siempre? Luces muy bien…- Dijo Loki, ampliándole una sonrisa radiante a la pelirroja. –Mi trabajo no me permite estas galas, anda… el novio te está esperando…-

Cuando la orquesta (por que había una, pequeña para el gusto de Stark, pero ya no cabía una más grande) comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial, a Thor sentía que se le salía el corazón del pecho, eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día, sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban terriblemente.

Loki comenzó a andar con Natasha del brazo, apenas y observando a los invitados, toda su atención se centró en lo bien que lucía Thor con el cabello más corto y sin la barba crecida, y su sonrisa… por Odín.

Una breve y romántica ceremonia, con el sol poniéndose en la parte más alta de la torre Stark, la mano de Loki firmando un papel midgardiano que lo acreditaba como su esposo, los votos que tuvo que decir Thor con ayuda de Stark, quien le estuvo soplando las frases por que no podía articular del todo, le hicieron reír levemente, el precioso anillo blanco con orlas doradas, que descansaba sobre su dedo anular, junto con el de compromiso que no se quitaba a sol y a sombra, con ese tan esperado “Sí, acepto” que hicieron que por un momento, los ojos de Thor se llenaran de lágrimas, y por último, un “Yo los declaro, marido y marido…” y con ese beso que sellaba por completo todo el amor que desde pequeño le había oprimido el pecho, al fin sintiéndose tan pleno… rodeó el cuello de Thor con sus brazos, mientras éste lo tomaba de la cintura y los aplausos estallaban en todo su esplendor.

Después de la exquisita comida, de las risas y los juegos por parte de los Vengadores, la pista de baile se abrió para ellos, en lo que sería su primer baile como esposos… (Tony no quería recordar esa fastidiosa tarde en la que hizo uso de toda su paciencia, enseñándole a bailar vals a Thor, porque era tan imponente que nadie más se atrevía) la melodía poco a poco comenzó a tomar ritmo, fue entonces cuando Thor se dirigió hacia Loki para hacerle una reverencia más que digna de cualquier príncipe, solicitando su mano para el baile.

-¿Me permite usted, mi amado esposo?...- Dijo a la vez que todas las miradas se posaban sobre ellos, haciendo que Loki se enrojeciera.

 

You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you.

 

-¿Cuándo aprendiste a bailar?...- Preguntó el pelinegro, con una sonrisa y mucha curiosidad.

-Ayer… mientras elegías el pastel…- Comentó Thor, mientras le guiaba a la par de la música y veía como varias parejas comenzaban a formarse en la pista de baile.

Loki le dirigió una mirada a la mesa principal, donde yacía un pastel de varios pisos, discretamente adornado, a excepción de un par de figurillas que se hallaban en la parte superior, un Loki de juguete, con una pancita divertida, alzando un cetro, mientras un Thor lo cargaba con un brazo y con el otro, apuntaba al cielo con su martillo.

-¿No es una lindura? Fue idea de Natasha…- Dijo Loki, perdiéndose en esas hermosas orbes azules, esas que tanto amaba y que veía hasta en sus sueños.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te amo… los amo- Dijo Thor, apoyando su frente en la del pelinegro, hablándole muy pegado a sus labios.

-Lo sabemos, también te amamos Thor…con todo el corazón…- Corazón que Loki no sabía que tenía, y si lo sabía desconocía que fuera funcional, y aún menos que sirviera para ese propósito, el amar hasta la médula, el poder cargar con una dicha tan trande sin reventar, el poder hacer eso y muchas cosas más, sólo por amor.

 

Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you.

 

Continuará…


	7. Capítulo Final: Everything.

Capítulo Final: Everything.

 

“Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again...”

 

Por: Monz_loveless.

 

Desde el recién reconstruído Bifrost, la Reina posaba su mirada hacia abajo, al mundo de los mortales, la tierra media, donde ahora, sus muy amados hijos acababan de casarse. Su pañuelo perfectamente bordado con hilo de oro no le era suficiente para atrapar las lágrimas que descendían por sus níveas mejillas, mientras su cabello rubio y largo, y sus ropas, lucían tan perfectos como siempre.

Era una mezcla entre alegría y nostalgia, sabía que sus hijos hacían lo correcto, que se amaban y compartirían la eternidad juntos, que la habían hecho la mujer más feliz de todos los reinos al tener un bebé, un producto de la perfecta imperfección que era cada uno por separado, y que juntos, sólo juntos eran perfectos.

Heimdall había accedido a mostrarle lo que sucedía en la Tierra, en realidad eran as órdenes secretas del Padre de Todo las que estaba atacando, y aunque era severo y renuente a que Loki regresara, sabía que Thor no podía quedarse en Midgard por siempre, y que su adorada esposa podría pasar toda la eternidad sin dirigirle la palabra, pero su honor estaba de por medio. ¿Qué pensarían los asgardianos de semejante asunto?.

(…)

 

-¿Y los invitados?- Preguntó Thor, en realidad, no le importaba demasiado, aún había mucha música y ruido.

-La mayoría están ebrios…- Dijo Loki entrando a su habitación, perfectamente adornada, con pétalos de rosas sobre la cama y pequeñas velas aromáticas, sorpresa de Natasha, para los mortales sería algo trillado, para ellos era un tanto nuevo.

-Puedes culpar a Stark por ello…- Comentó Thor, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, sin soltar al pelinegro, abrazándolo lo más cerca que podía a pesar de su pancita, que si bien no era demasiado visible, tampoco quería lastimar al pequeño.

-Creo que ahora no lo culparé por nada…-Musitó Loki, apenas en un susurro, antes de cerrar la distancia y besar a Thor lentamente, sabía a vino tinto, quizá del brindis que él tuvo que hacer con otra cosa, debido a las diversas advertencias de Banner, donde le prohibía ingerir muchas cosas.

Le rodeó el cuello el rubio mientras éste le acariciaba los costados, separándose un poco para deshacerse de su saco.

Ahí, donde el amor se convierte en más que besos y caricias, más que encuentros fortuitos y carne… el amor se convierte en persona.

 

“How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?”

 

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el rubio por inercia.

-Mejor que nunca- Dijo Loki, mientras volvía a juntar los labios con los de su ahora esposo.

-Yo no sé si…- Dijo Thor, haciendo una pausa, rara vez se detenía a pensar sobre el sexo y la manera en la que tenía que llevarse a cabo, actuaba por instinto y punto, pero desde que se había convertido en un padre sobreprotector, las cosas habían cambiado.

-Thor, estoy embarazado, no me han desahuciado…- Dijo Loki con una sonrisita, mientras rodaba los ojos y comenzaba a desatar el nudo de la corbata de Thor y lo hacía que se sentara en la cama, colocándose a hurtadillas sobre él. El rubio soltó una pequeña risa por el típico sarcasmo en las palabras de su esposo, lo tomó por los costados y sacó la camisa, acariciando la suave espalda, suspirando levemente el dulce aroma del cuello de Loki.

(…)

Afuera, los ánimos de la fiesta ya habían subido, la música era estridente y el alcohol parecía abundar, todo cortesía del buen samaritano Stark, quien bailaba y reía con diversos invitados, sin soltar su botella, de la que de vez en vez, bebía, ya algo ebrio… eso no era nada raro en alguna de sus fiestas, o en el trabajo, o descansando… pero no, no tenía problemas con el alcohol.

La señorita Potts intentaba enseñarle al Capitán algunos pasos de baile, sin mucho éxito, quién diría que el ser con anterioridad una paleta de hielo gigante le traería graves consecuencias…

En la barra, Natasha, en su hermoso vestido púrpura, hablaba con el doctor Banner, quien llevaba su cuarto o quinto vaso de agua mineral, por aquello de que Hulk y el alcohol no eren una buena combinación, ella bebía un poco de vodka, solo, como en su natal Rusia. Su conversación y bromas acerca de la ebriedad de Ironman no se hicieron esperar.

-Esto es raro…- Soltó Bruce de repente, como cambiando un poco de tema.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué Tony esté borracho como siempre o que quieran hacer bailar al orgullo de América?... Oh, ya sé, quizá lo digas por Clinton, que pretende ser Dj- Dijo la pelirroja mientras le lanzaba una miradita indiscreta al arquero, cosa que hizo reír un poco a Banner.

-No es eso, bueno, es algo además de eso…Thor siempre ha sido como un perro feliz, pero Loki… siempre tan malvado y calculador como un gato… y ahora casándose y teniendo un hijo… no lo entiendo, después de lo ocurrido aquí…-Hizo una pausa, como ordenando sus pensamientos, pensando que quizá la analogía del gato y el perro no había sido la mejor, la pelirroja rió melodiosamente antes de contestarle.

-Dicen que los opuestos se atraen…tú mejor que nadie debería de saber eso, Señor científico…- Ellos, después de ser Vengadores, habían desarrollado una amistad bastante sólida, quién diría que parecería que nunca iban a lograr llevarse bien, todos.

-No lo estoy defendiendo, pero Loki estaba herido, y como buen gato, su única defensa era atacar, atacar o morir, ese es el caso- Hizo una pausa para seguir bebiendo de su vodka. –Creo que lo supieron arreglar bastante bien, sinceramente, pensé que uno de los dos iba a terminar muerto por falta del otro…- Banner calló, en ese momento entendía un poco aquella frase sosa y cursi: “El amor lo puede todo”…

(…)

Una vez que la reina cruzó el gran salón, para dirigirse a su habitación para descansar un poco, se encontró con que Odín estaba adentro, se paseaba de un lado a otro lentamente, como cuando solía meditar varias horas antes de tomar una decisión importante, lo miró con sus hermosos ojos claros aún llenos de lágrimas, cuando él alzó la cabeza, no pudo evitar el enfurecerse un poco debido a su semblante.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de llorar, mujer?! ¡Ya sabes que ellos están bien!

-¡Son nuestros hijos! ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione? ¡Loki está a nada de tener al bebé, no sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo!

-Hay gente en Midgard que cuida de él

-¿Cuidar? ¿Cuidar? Tú bien sabes que por mucho que esos humanos quieran ayudar les resultaría imposible… ¡No saben nada de magia! ¡Son mortales!

Ella no solía contradecir las órdenes y decisiones de su marido, pero ya era bastante su capricho de mantenerlos lejos, tenía que reconocer su error, enmendarlo de alguna manera, hacerlos volver…

-Frigga, por favor…

-¿Por favor? ¡Son nuestros hijos, Odín! No importa lo que digas, son nuestros hijos… y se aman.

-Las leyes de Asgard son muy claras, todo sucesor al trono debe de estar casado legítimamente, no puedo hacerlos regresar, qué dirían los asgardianos…

-¡Me importa muy poco lo que digan los asgardianos! Además, nuestros hijos ya están casados, las leyes no especifican que debía de ser una mujer con la que Thor debía casarse… y ya tienes un nieto heredero al trono como la ley lo indica…- Odín no supo qué responder ante eso, si alguien conocía todas las leyes en Asgard era él.

-Odín, por favor, son mis hijos… se han equivocado mucho, quizá Loki un poco más debido a sus impulsos, pero nacieron para estar juntos y eso es algo que tú sabes tan bien como yo… desde que trajiste a Loki al palacio, desde que Thor lo conoció…- Los ojos de su adorada esposa se volvieron suplicantes y Odín sintió como la mirada de su ojo bueno comenzaba a ceder.

-Mañana ordenaré que se abra el Bifrost para que vayas por ellos, la persuasión es la mejor cualidad que tienes, Frigga…- Dijo el Padre de Todo hablando de manera seria.

(…)

 

Loki siempre recordará el día en que dejó Midgard, lo sensible que estaba y lo mucho que lloro, dando insultos de vez en cuando para aminorar su partida, quejándose de lo horrenda que era la Tierra y lo mortales y casi graciosos que eran los Vengadores, Jamás olvidará cómo su madre apareció en la torre Stark con un séquito de guardias reales, era como una visión, como agua fresca en medio del desierto.

Tendría siempre en su memoria que los guardias tuvieron que cargar sus regalos de bodas, desconocía que haría con una licuadora en Asgard, pero había desarrollado tanto apego con los que al inicio parecían ser sólo amigos de Thor, que todas esas cosas eran como una especie de recuerdo de la manera en cómo comenzaba a enmendarse el destino.

Los Vengadores jamás olvidarán aquél abrazo estrujante de parte de su buen amigo Thor, su risa algo triste y sus manos que se posaban en las mejillas de Loki para consolarlo, mientras el otro lo miraba con cierto enojo por avergonzarlo ante los demás.

Loki jamás pensó regresar a Asgard y obtener la bendición de Odín, volver a aspirar el dulce aroma de los jardines del palacio y los dos meses que pasaron volando, recordará en cada partícula de su ser la manera en la que veía entrenar a Thor en compañía de sus amigos guerreros cuando los dolores de parto se hicieron presentes.

Recordará el volver a ver a aquél anciano siempre pendiente de él, dándole consejos sobre su embarazo, cargando a su primogénito… el pequeño y bien amado Fenrir, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes cual esmeraldas, olvidaría que bastaría con una pequeña herida en su vientre bajo para tener a su hijo en sus brazos, tendría marcado en la memoria la expresión de Thor al contemplarlo, sus lágrimas de alegría, sus palabras cursis, sus “Te amo” que no tendrían final, el beso en los labios que le daba las gracias por hacerlo tan feliz.

(…)

Su habitación era un montón de juguetes enviados desde Midgard y de todas partes del reino, lo que sobresalía era el enorme cachorro lobo de peluche enviado por Stark, siempre tan generoso y exagerado…

Habían llegado al firme acuerdo de que una nodriza de noble cuna alimentara al pequeño Fenrir para estar completamente seguros de su sano crecimiento, lo único seguro era que no era un bebé mortal, por lo que era mejor estar seguros.

Un día, mientras lloraba al despertar, su piel comenzó a tonarse ligeramente azul, cosa que a Loki hizo caer en pánico, después entendió su naturaleza mitad Gigante del Hielo. Ese día Thor soñó con poderle enseñar a jugar con el rayo… Loki le dijo que al menos esperara para que comenzara a caminar o hablar.

Cuando Loki regresó a la habitación, tras darse un largo baño relajante y con la promesa de que Thor cuidaría a su hijo, se encontró con la imagen más hermosa que sus ojos verdes habían podido observar hasta ese momento, sus dos grandes amores dormían plácidamente, Thor con el cabello desparramado sobre la almohada, boca arriba, y el pequeño rubio boca abajo sobre el pecho de su padre.

 

“Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything...”

 

No pudo evitar el soltar una risita tierna antes de cubrirlos lentamente con una manta y desearles las buenas noches, porque eso serían de ahora en adelante, buenas noches y bellos días…

FIN.


	8. Epílogo

Epílogo: My Sweet Prince.

 

El pequeño Fenrir, con seis ciclos asgardianos, ha sacado lo mejor de sus padres, al igual que el carácter indomable de ambos.

Llama “Papá Thor” a su rubio padre, de quien ha sacado el poder del trueno, cierta arrogancia marcada y la pasión por los guerreros, las espadas y las historias de batallas, todo eso desde que nació.

Llama “Papi Loki” a su pelinegro padre, de quien ha sacado la inteligencia, la astucia y los dones mágicos que lo han puesto en problemas más de una vez, todos los hechiceros del reino desconocen si predominará la magia y el poder de los Gigantes del Hielo sobre su persona, o la magnificencia del poder del trueno.

No es un niño común, ni como ningún otro de la realeza, tomaba clases de magia del mejor mago del reino, Loki, y Thor lo puso bajo la tutela del único hombre en el que podía confiar, confiarle a su hijo para en cuanto a aspecto de batalla concernía: El buen Volstagg, considerado por Loki un completo bárbaro.

Fenrir, por su parte, prefiere que su padre le enseñara a usar la espada (algo que Loki no había permitido del todo y procuraba estar presente en cada práctica a pesar de que era una espada de su tamaño y hecha de un metal ligero y sin filo) que le cuente sobre sus hazañas en batalla, llenas de divertidas historias, memorias que compartía con sus amigos y que en ocasiones evidenciaba, poniéndolos en ridículo. También Loki era partícipe en esas historias, y a Fenrir le deleita escuchar cómo su papi lograba hacer uso del engaño para vencer a sus oponentes, incluso ríe con la pelea de sus padres, la vez que destrozaron el Bifrost y Loki proyectó muchos dobles para confundir a Thor.

Llama “Nani” a Frigga, y a ella le causa gracia porque Loki asegura que él sólo aprendió la palabra y la usó en ella, Fenrir nunca ha dicho “mamá” y en la equivalencia de sus seis años para los mortales, no sabe con exactitud qué es una mamá, sus dos padres le explicaron que hay diferentes tipos de familias, como puede habar sólo madre, como sólo padre o abuelos, y él se siente feliz teniendo dos padres y dos abuelos. Llama a Odín “abuelo” desde los cuatro años, antes se limitaba a señalarlo, sin saber muy bien cómo decirle.

Fenrir corre a esconderse detrás de Loki cuando, intentando controlar el agua de su bañera, hace que el pasillo sea inundado por una enorme ola que destroza la colección de jarrones de su abuela Frigga, llevándose a algunos sirvientes de paso y desembocando en la cena importante de su abuelo.

La reprimenda de Odín no es severa, a pesar de que pensaba presentar a su nieto de una manera mucho más decente ante sus invitados, Loki se pone furioso ante tan comportamiento, y Thor sólo se ríe y felicita a su hijo.

Nadie dijo que criar a un hijo fuera sencillo…

Loki pierde los estribos un momento y le grita a Thor, le recrimina su falta de autoridad para con su hijo y le dice que está mal felicitarlo cuando ha hecho una travesura, a Thor se le escapa decirle que no sabe por qué se enoja, si es igual a él cuando eran pequeños, Loki lo mira fulminante ante su comentario tan poco atinado, se va de la habitación dando un portazo, sin percatarse de que su hijo escucha toda la pelea, va con Nani y llora, se arrepiente de su comportamiento, es ella quien habla con Thor y le pide que hable con Loki y se disculpe por su comportamiento, Thor no lo hace de la manera más elocuente, pero pone ese rostro que hace que Loki se desbarate, el problema está resuelto y Fenrir es “castigado” con una semana sin montar a caballo, mismo que le regaló Thor en su quinto cumpleaños.

¿Quién dijo que eran la familia perfecta?...

Fenrir es un niño consentido, Loki le prohíbe cosas que Thor le aprueba sin ninguna consideración, Loki le prohíbe entrenar con una espada de verdad y Thor hace que el herrero del reino le forje una grabada con su nombre, todo eso se vuelve una guerra silenciosa y larga, Loki siente que pierde el control sobre su hijo y que su matrimonio comienza a volverse más frío y conflictivo, pero se mantiene firme, por que los ama…

Llega a pensar que con el amor es suficiente.

El día en que todo parece acabar…

Thor le regala una pelota al pequeño Fenrir, tras regresar de uno de sus viajes de batalla, al cual Loki no pudo ir por cuidar de su pequeño hijo, odiaba tener que admitir que en el tiempo que no estuvo, Fenrir hacía todos sus deberes, incluso entrenaba sin excederse y comía a sus horas y lo que Nani le decía, pero llegó Thor…

El pequeño Fenrir corre por los pasillos del castillo, pateando la pelota como en un juego parecido al fútbol en Midgard, sólo que en Asgard tiene un nombre indescifrable… pese a las casi encarecidas súplicas de su padre acerca de no jugar adentro, llega al salón principal y patea, pensando que es divertido, algo se le sale de control y convoca un rayo, que hace que el dichoso balón salga disparado con una fuerza que jamás pensó tener, se escucha un estruendo, seguidos de millones de pedazos de vidrio caer al suelo y terminar de colapsar, el pequeño rubio acaba de romper el vitral gigante del salón principal, ése que narraba la tradición milenaria de Asgard, el origen de todos los reinos y pueblos existentes, ése que reflejaba a sus antepasados, ése… está hecho pedacitos.

Es imposible que alguien dentro del castillo no se haya podido percatar de lo sucedido, incluso Thor, que se encuentra en las caballerizas, ha escuchado el estruendo, y un extraño presentimiento sobre el bienestar de su hijo lo hace correr hacia adentro. Loki, en el cuarto de posiones, puede sentir como algo le constriñe el pecho justo después de escuchar el ruido, sale a toda prisa sin contemplar que su precioso libro ha caído al suelo.

Fenrir está de rodillas, en el piso, y llora, más por el susto que por algunos rasguños que le ocasionaron los vidrios, tiene uno pequeño en la mejilla que parece insignificante, pero el de su brazo izquierdo es un poco más notorio y comienza a sangrar un poco. Loki grita maldiciones en un idioma que todos desconocen pero que Fenrir entiende, porque él también lo habla sin saber cómo. Alza al pequeño en brazos y lo aleja un poco de los vidrios y el bullicio, Thor llega y Loki lo asesina con la mirada, un poco sin querer, otro poco con un enorme “Te lo dije” que se refleja en su cara, Thor le pide a su hijo que deje de llorar mientras Loki lo cura, Fenrir no sabe cómo murmurar un “lo siento” para reparar el daño ocasionado.

Con un movimiento simple, Loki desvanece el rasguño en el rostro de su pequeño, el del brazo necesitará un vendaje por un par de días, al pequeño se le calma un poco el llanto y es cuando Odín habla… por que cuando el Padre de Todo habla, es que algo grave está por pasar, él ordena que Frigga cuide del niño un momento, y llama a ambos padres a la sala del trono.

Loki se frota las sienes con una mano en señal de desesperación y Thor sólo lo mira sin saber qué decir.

-No quiero saber el motivo por el cual mi nieto corría por los pasillos con ese juguete tan extraño, ni mucho menos hablar del vitral, tradición milenaria de nuestros ancestros que ahora está hecho polvo… hijos, desde que regresaron a Asgard, no he cuestionado ninguno de sus métodos para cuidar a su hijo, pero él no es un niño cualquiera, es un príncipe, próximo heredero al trono… tienes seis ciclos asgardianos y los está superando a ambos, algo están haciendo mal…- Loki palidece aún más y Thor frunce el ceño, disgustado ante tal discurso, sí, quizá ha sido demasiado permisivo… pero Loki también se ha excedido con las clases y con querer controlarlo todo.

 

Loki se disculpa por ambos delante del Padre de Todo ¡Se disculpa! Y Thor no puede creerlo, sabe que incluso Odín está sorprendido de eso… Loki promete arreglar la situación y su padre accede, Loki es un hombre de resolución de conflictos, pero también de enredarlos o cortarlos de tajo, y eso es algo que Thor sabe muy bien, y que teme cuando escucha decir a su esposo que él tomará cartas sobre el asunto.

Salen del salón del trono y Loki no habla, es peligroso cuando no lo hace, por que cuando no habla ordena sus pensamientos, y cuando lo hace de manera tan minuciosa, se generan catástrofes, Fenrir los ve ir a su habitación y le pide a Nani que lo deje ir a pedir disculpas, ella accede por la tierna expresión en el rostro de su nieto que ya ha dejado de llorar.

Fenrir los sigue sin hacer ruido, como es su costumbre, y cuando entran, Thor es quien se olvida de cerrar la puerta, entonces Loki habla, y la tierra parece cimbrarse ante sus decisiones.

-Cuando le dije a padre que lo arreglaría, hablaba en serio…

-No sé a qué te refieres, Loki.

-Esto no está funcionando Thor, aceptémoslo, tú te la pasas consintiendo a Fenrir todo el tiempo, y yo por más que quiero, no puedo hacer que me obedezca, ¿Por qué sabes qué? Él sabe que le dirás que sí a todo lo que diga…- Loki mira fijo a su esposo, Thor se molesta.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Es mi hijo…

-Se te olvida que también es mi hijo, Thor, que me preocupo por su educación, su crecimiento, sus poderes…

-Te preocupas demasiado.

-Crees que es tan perfecto como tú te sientes, Thor.

-Al menos no será como tu verdadera familia, Loki…- Y Loki abre los ojos como platos, después mira hacia otro lado, algo dolido, Thor no reacciona en su comentario hasta que han pasado un par de segundos.

-¡Ya basta!- Grita Loki, y el pequeño Fenrir que mira desde la rendija de la puerta, no aguanta las ganas de llorar silenciosamente.

-No podemos seguir así…- Agrega –Pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo por cosas como ésta, no es bueno para nuestro hijo… yo… tengo la solución- Y a Thor se le eriza la piel al escuchar algo como eso.

-Le daremos la opción de vivir con alguno de los dos, si te elige a ti, que es el caso más probable, regresaré con mi “verdadera familia” como tú lo has dicho, y si me elige a mi él vendrá conmigo, eso no implica que no pueda verme o verte después de la separación…- “Separación” suena tan doloroso que Thor enmudece, después de toda su ardua lucha, las palabras le suenan absurdas y le ofenden.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?- Alcanza a decir, mientras mira a su esposo, suplicante, pidiendo que se retracte, diciéndole que encontrarán una solución, que sólo es un estúpido vidrio gigante.

-Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para nuestro hijo…- Y el “nuestro” ya no suena a “nosotros” cuando Fenrir se esconde para que Loki no lo vea cuando sale y deja a Thor sólo en la habitación, diciéndole que le pedirán al pequeño que tome la decisión durante la cena.

Loki tiene el presentimiento que tendrá que irse solo, que su pequeño hijo elegirá a su otro padre, no quiere imaginar el ser considerado una vez más como un desertor, como un cobarde, vuelve a la habitación que tenía de niño, con toda la decoración en tonos verdes y dorados, y llora, llora porque siente que ha fracasado en su misión de vida, una que no pensó que fuera tan difícil.

Thor sale del castillo, a montar, a sacar su furia lejos, después, sólo truenos se escuchan en el horizonte, siente como si todo fuera su culpa, él pensaba que sólo con amor era suficiente…

Fenrir se desespera, y aunque llora, sabe que tiene que hacer algo, que no serviría de mucho el pedir perdón, y que sólo tiene hasta la cena. Regresa a la escena del crimen y mira que los vidrios rotos ya no están, que el vitral ha sido remplazado por un cristal translúcido, y lo mira como un lienzo, un lienzo con el que pretende demostrarle a sus padres y abuelos que está comprometido, que hará las cosas bien de ahora en adelante.

Recuerda la lección que hace poco tiempo le enseñó su papi, sobre cómo hacer pintura mágica, corre a la biblioteca en busca del libro, y maldice por lo bajo y de manera inocente el que todo esté en élfico… se lamenta por no haber puesto más atención en sus clases, se lleva el libro y prepara todas las cosas necesarias, el agua, los frutos de colores, el aceite, mientras se sienta a analizar seriamente qué es lo que quiere pintar, algo que represente más que sus aburridas clases de historia, que represente a su familia y lo que están por escribir.

Queda poco tiempo cuando Fenrir toma la rama del árbol mágico solicitado, mientras recarga el enorme libro en la silla del comedor y comienza a recitar cosas en élfico y a pintar en el aire, frente al enorme trozo de cristal, las líneas se hacen precisas, toman colores y formas, los sentimientos quedan vívidos al pasar de la tarde, y el tiempo se le hace agua cuando ha terminado y suena la llamada para la cena.

 

 

La cena es como una especie de invocación sagrada y familiar, nadie falta a la cena, no importa lo que esté pasando, nadie…

Cuando todos entran en el gran salón, Frigga y Odín primero, su sorpresa es evidente, la mujer ríe con ternura, mientras mira a su esposo sonreír levemente, Fenrir no recordaba ver sonreír a su abuelo (sí lo hizo, cuando nació y recordó a su pequeño Thor, sólo que con los ojos de Loki), si ellos no le habían dicho nada, esa era una buena señal.

Thor y Loki se encuentran en el pasillo sur, Thor volvía de sacar su furia contenida y Loki salía de su habitación con los ojos un poco rojos, se topan de frente, y caminan en silencio para entrar al gran comedor, cuando les abren las puertas, hasta entonces, lo reafirman, porque ya lo sabían… lo sabían desde siempre.

Se miran, y la sensación abrazadora aún podía sentirse en sus cuerpos, como en su primer beso, como cuando se casaron y finalmente cuando tuvieron en brazos a su pequeño hijo, el amor no se había ido, los estaba poniendo a prueba.

El cristal ahora pintado, reflejaba la imagen de su familia, como en las fotos midgardianas y las pinturas, Odín y Frigga a los Extremos, Thor y Loki al centro, el pelinegro con Fenrir en los brazos y Thor abrazándolos a ambos, todos sonriendo, tan felices… porque para Fenrir no era un sueño aspiracional, para él su familia sí era así, desde siempre.

Camina lentamente hacia donde sus padres están y busca abrazar a ambos con sus pequeños brazos, Loki odia esa clase de comportamientos de madre abnegada, pero no puede reprimirlo, se hinca a abrazar a su hijo y finas lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas, Thor también se hinca a abrazarlos, sólo que él sonríe, sonríe ampliamente y se sorprende de lo brillante que es su hijo, y entonces, sólo entonces, besa a su esposo en los labios y murmura algo parecido a “es tan inteligente como tú…” Loki sonríe, responde algo como “es tan cursi como tú…”. Es ahí donde la pelea termina, donde reconocen que se aman, porque no lo olvidan, jamás lo olvidan.

La cena transcurre sin mayor novedad, hablan sobre los términos de las diversas clases de Fenrir y sus horarios de juegos, juegos que bajo ninguna circunstancia podrán realizarse dentro del palacio. Se le da un pequeño castigo, pues a ambos padres les parece justo, Fenrir asiente, dicha reprimenda no va más allá de no salir a jugar un par de días y queda todo en orden, después de la cena Thor y Loki se besan, se abrazan y juegan a molestarse, Thor le pregunta a Loki si no puede hacer ese curioso hechizo de nuevo, que darle un hermanito o hermanita a Fenrir no sería una mala idea, Loki se alarma y lo golpea en el brazo, mismo brazo que lo rodea y Thor ríe.

El pequeño niño rubio cierra la puerta de la habitación (porque Thor ha olvidado cerrarla una vez más) con una mueca de asco, no entiende cómo los mayores pueden intercambiar saliva tan fácil… pero sabe que, de querer tener una familia, le gustaría que fuera como la suya…

FIN.


End file.
